


From Hi to Five

by TiAdoro914



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hook is in here briefly but only as a plot device, Otalia - Freeform, Sexy Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Smuff, Swan Queen Supernova 2018, Yachting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiAdoro914/pseuds/TiAdoro914
Summary: Emma surprises her wife with a trip outside of Storybrooke to celebrate their anniversary. Sexy times, Swan-Mills shenanigans, fluff, Regina in a bikini and reminiscing about their lives occur over the course of their trip.





	From Hi to Five

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Fanart] Wish You Were Here! - Companion for 'From Hi to Five'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810003) by [THEofficeghey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEofficeghey/pseuds/THEofficeghey). 



> SPECIAL THANKS:  
> \- To wifey, with love. Special appearance from our OTP in your honor babes.  
> \- This fic is dedicated to Soft Swen. Love you all, so grateful for each of you. XO  
> \- Special thanks to those who helped me with edits, comments and general ideas for my fic: wifey, Tris, Courtney & Shira. Mwah!  
> \- Thank you to all the SQSN ringleaders, you are all badasses!
> 
> STORY NOTES:  
> \- Story picks up post-Season 6. I’ve completely ignored S7.  
> \- Rated M (light M, nothing really obscene). Don’t worry Shira, you can read this and you will be just fine. ☺  
> \- I don’t own any of these characters.

FROM HI TO FIVE

 

The rocking of the boat was gentle, the back and forth sway soothing in the late afternoon sun. It was warm, but not hot; the gentle breeze kept them feeling perfectly cool as Regina leaned against her wife on the forward deck. Her weight rested gently against Emma’s strong frame, as Emma’s hands softly ran up and down Regina’s tan, olive skin.

Their afternoon had been perfect as they laid together watching the other boats bob gently up and down around them. Another sailing vessel cruised slowly by, its captain raising his hand in a greeting, matching the generally peaceful feeling settled around the harbor.

“This afternoon has been simply perfect, darling,” Regina hummed, as Emma pressed her nose in Regina’s windswept hair, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck.

Emma sighed, the corners of her lips turning up slightly hearing her wife’s husky, peaceful tone. The edge of “Madam Mayor” had been gone for years, but the husk that Emma adored so much was still there. “It has,” she whispered into Regina’s hair, ranking her nails softly up Regina’s arms, pulling the smaller women even more tightly against her body.

Regina’s soft hands gently caressed Emma’s bare legs, every so often finding that sensitive spot behind Emma’s knee to drag her fingernails against lightly, making her wife’s skin react in response. She heard the soft moan she loved so very much escape from Emma’s lips as she smiled to herself at her wife’s reaction.

The women sat peacefully together, wrapped up in each other’s arms. The sun bright and warm, leaving them finally feeling settled.

 

* * *

 

_EARLIER THAT MORNING, 108 Mifflin St.:_

The day had not started out so peacefully, however. Emma had woken up Regina with breakfast in bed, determined to make this weekend special for the two of them. She had risen early to start off the day before Regina had awoken.  This was a not exactly a feat, as much to Emma’s surprise after beginning to date Regina, she found that while Regina was an early riser during the work-week, on weekends she wanted to stay in bed as long as possible. The opposite of Emma, who tended to be up early every day, regardless of what may be on the agenda. Likely from years bouncing around as a child between homes, always feeling the need to be ready for whatever may occur without any preparation.

With two steaming cups of coffee in her hands, Emma had made her way back upstairs and carefully put down the mugs, hers an obnoxious yellow to match her bug, Regina’s a regal purple, gently sitting down next to her still-sleeping wife, taking a moment to admire a peaceful Regina Swan-Mills.

Her hair had half-hidden her face, as she was curled up around Emma’s pillow. Emma loved how Regina always sought her out, even if she was not with the brunette in bed. Slowing tracing Regina’s features with just the pads of her fingertips, Emma tucked the brunette locks behind Regina’s ear as she leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her relaxed cheek.

Regina’s eyes slowly fluttered open, a soft “Mmmm, Ems,” escaping her mouth in her sleep-ridden, husky voice.

“Good morning, my little honey bunny. I’ve brought you the juice of life, it’s time to start our getaway,” Emma smiled, watching those brown eyes she adored so very much trace her lips as she spoke. While Regina’s left hand sought out the smooth, pale skin of Emma’s leg, her right made a grabby motion, eyes darting between Emma and the coffee. With a chuckle, Emma watched as Regina’s tongue poked out, wetting her lips before her first taste.

More and more olive skin was exposed as Regina moved, the tops of her pert breasts peeking out as she adjusted herself to drink her coffee. Emma sighed happily; the sight of a naked Regina Swan-Mills was something she would never take for granted. The expanse of olive skin, her dusky nipples and soft curves arousing in every way to the blonde.

The start of their day was going perfectly as Emma closed her eyes to take her first taste of her vanilla-hazelnut coffee.

Sadly, the startling ring of her cell phone broke her out of her still-waking state. With a groan, she stood to retrieve the offending device as she watched her wife slide from their bed, her naked form making its way to their en suite.

“Hey, Mom,” she paused, “Yes, thank you so much for taking care of everything while we are gone…” Regina heard Emma say as she closed the door to their bathroom.

 

* * *

 

_The Yacht:_

“So, what is the plan for this long-weekend?” Regina inquired.

“To be honest, not much. I thought the most important thing was for us to have some uninterrupted time together. We are going to sail up the coast of New England over the next four days from here in Newport and will be dropped off in Portland come Monday evening. I figured we will want to explore both Martha’s Vineyard and Nantucket, but other than those two days where we can head to shore, I plan on doing a whole lot more of this,” Emma pressed a soft kiss on Regina’s exposed neck, her right hand slowly caressing the underside of Regina’s breast and ribs, warm from the sun against her bare skin, “and not much else.”

“Perfect,” Regina smiled, turning her head to the right to catch her wife’s lips in a gentle kiss. But it was the feeling of the those soft lips against Regina’s plump ones that had Regina turning her body against her wife, curling further in her lap, to deepen the kiss. Regina ran her fingers through Emma’s short blonde locks as her wife continued to tug on her bottom lip that had Regina moaning softly in response.

Regina’s white bikini allowed Emma access to an expanse of olive skin she could not keep her hands from. As Emma’s left hand traced the line along the top of Regina’s bikini bottoms, her right gently caressed Regina’s face as their foreheads came to rest against one another.

“Thank you darling, thank you for this,” Regina sighed.

“Happy five year anniversary, Regina Swan-Mills,” Emma whispered.

“Happy five years.”

And oh what a five years it had been.

 

* * *

 

_EIGHT YEARS PRIOR, 108 Mifflin St:_

“Henry Daniel Mills,” Regina shouted from the bottom of the steps of their Mifflin Street house. “It’s really time to leave,” she huffed. “Your mother is waiting for us at Granny’s,” with an afterthought she added, “and the later we are, the increased chances of an earthquake or monster or who knows what else that might occur with her arriving before us!”

Emma needed them. Regina knew that Emma needed her family and the current Mayor could not for the life of her understand why it was taking so long for their son to make it downstairs.

Emma and Hook’s divorce was final today. The process had not been nearly as painful or as long as they expected. But it still was a divorce. A separation of a life you expected to turn out one way, only for it to take an unexpected turn in another. Hook had taken off the prior evening on the Jolly Roger, needing the time and space to figure out what was next for his life. Tink and Smee had both gone along for the ride. Regina expected something had always been brewing under the surface between the pirate and the fairy, and now potentially something more could bloom for the two. Of course she was thrilled Captain Guyliner was headed out of her town, but she didn’t know how Emma would feel today, with the start of this new chapter of her life.

The ending of the less than two-year marriage between Hook and Emma had not been a surprise to Regina. Of course Snow had been flabbergasted at the news. But Regina knew. She knew that Emma had married Hook in an effort to find the happy ending that was deemed ‘right’ for her life. The one with the husband and the white picket fence and the two point five kids that were expected in this fairytale town. But reforming a man who had not wanted to change as much as everyone wanted him to provided tension in their relationship that was apparent to anyone who really looked.

Regina personally saw Hook as manipulative and simply not good enough for Emma. There was nothing more to it than that. The relationship was unbalanced. It did not make sense, nor did she think Emma to be as happy and fulfilled as she could be. But she loved her friend dearly, and did her best to support her as she could.

But late nights at the mansion after Henry had gone to bed had allowed Emma to speak freely about her life, her feelings and her lack of passion and trust in her husband. It pained Regina to watch, as she only wanted what was best for Emma. Whatever it was that made Emma feel happy and loved and free.

She never thought that would be Hook.

Today Emma Swan would fully emerge again. No more dresses and floral patterns. No more changing who she was for a man.

The Emma Swan that Regina had fallen in love with so many years ago...was back.

Tank tops, tight jeans and boots with an updated red leather jacket Regina had custom made for the blonde for her birthday that year was proudly worn as Emma Jones disappeared and Emma Swan reemerged.

As Henry had finally bounded down the stairs with a sheepish grin on his face as he tugged on his sneakers. “Sorry, Mom! Let’s get a move on,” he smirked.

Regina picked up the Tupperware container of freshly-made bear claws for the blonde and with a shake of her head, Regina and Henry headed out the door to meet Emma for breakfast at Granny’s.

 

* * *

 

_The Yacht:_

The two still sat intertwined on the deck of their yacht, with only a slight change in positions against the soft cushions on the deck. Below them the captain and chef were preparing for their first evening. Captain Olivia and her wife, Natalia, were quite the stunning pair. They owned the 62-foot Oyster sailing vessel Emma had rented as a surprise anniversary present for Regina. The yacht was adorably named  _Jellybean_.

Olivia was a buxom beauty with dirty blonde hair and bee-stung red lips. She was strong and fit, with tanned skin exposed against her khaki shorts and white tank top. Her wife, Natalia, was a brunette stunner. With long, flowing brown locks, an angelic smile and kind disposition, she appeared to be the perfect match for her outspoken wife. Although Regina already had commented to Emma as they had settled in their stateroom that she could imagine Natalia’s fiery Latina passion would likely be a sight to behold when it came out to play.

Emma smirked thinking of the fireworks that could ensue if both Regina and Natalia exploded at the same time.

Emma was on her back, one arm propped behind her head, the other wrapped around Regina as she curled around her wife, her head lying on Emma’s chest. Regina’s hand traced nonsensical patterns on Emma’s rock hard abs, while Emma played with Regina’s long hair that cascaded past her shoulders. The moment was once again still as the two enjoyed the peace they found together in the late afternoon sun.

It was only when Regina’s head was slightly jolted as her wife chuckled underneath her that she opened her eyes once again. “What’s so funny up there?”

“I was thinking about our first kiss. About how amazing it was... how your lips felt against mine.”

“...and how,” Regina interrupted, “absolutely ridiculous the entire situation was?”

“Well yes, that,” Emma grinned.

“The whole situation was absurd. Completely absurd. Zelena is such a nuisance.”

“It was, yes. But it was also really special. Come on, it was our first kiss and as ridiculous as it was, it was how we finally came to realize it was what we both wanted. So I love it.”

 

* * *

 

_SEVEN YEARS PRIOR, Zelena’s Farmhouse:_

Emma’s divorce had been final for a year, and over the course of that year, she and Regina grew closer than ever. Emma had a wonderful support system around her that kept her entertained and busy. She focused on her son, on her job, and keeping Storybrooke safe.  Mostly, she enjoyed the peace and freedom that came with leaving a marriage that was simply not right for her.

Zelena had invited a slew of their friends over to her house one Saturday evening. She and Belle had finally come clean about dating one another and Regina was about to murder her sister for being so over-the-top in love with “her tiny bookworm.” Ruby and Dorothy had returned to Storybrooke to take over the diner from Granny and be closer to her as she aged. Even Marian and Mulan had been coupled, and together for several years.

There was something in the water of Storybrooke because a large portion of its female population had discovered their inner lesbian, much to the frustration and annoyance of several men in town. Three lesbian couples counted as a quorum and the town suddenly had rainbow flags flying from several windows.

So, the three couples, plus Regina, Emma, Jasmine and Snow had gathered at Zelena’s for an ‘evening of gay fun’... whatever that meant. Poor Aladdin and Charming were not invited.   Zelena had made it perfectly clear to the men via text messages earlier that day:

_“Dearest Charming and Aladdin - don’t even think of showing up with your wives tonight. The farmhouse has a protection spell and hex pre-built for anyone bearing the wrong anatomy. I’m only warning you because I’m a nice witch. But your genitals will never be the same if you cross the line. Ta-ta!”_

Once the group had gathered, Ruby insisted the best way to start the evening was with Jell-O shots of every color of the rainbow.

“Excuse me, Ms. Lucas... but are you trying to get us drunk?” Regina inquired with an eyebrow raise.

“Hell, yes!” she cheered, passing around the red colored shot.

With a shake of Regina’s head, she acquiesced to the group and picked up her red Jell-O shot.

Several hours and multiple rainbows of shots later, the group of women were  _drunk_.  Very drunk.  The music was loud, the women were relaxed and loose, and by way of demonstration, Ruby, Marian, and Zelena were dancing around the living room with wild abandon.

It was the perfect time for Zelena and Ruby to enact their plan.

A drunken English accent piped up as Zelena softened the blaring music.

“Ladies. Might I suggest a game,” Zelena bellowed, one eyebrow raised akin to her sister’s. Several heads nodded in agreement, one participant clearly not as excited to the join in on the fun as the others.

Regina turned to the blonde she was sitting next to on the couch, quietly whispering, “You know, Emma… this is going to be a disaster, right? My sister is a devious pain--”

“In the arse,” Zelena interjected from behind the pair. “That’s accurate. But you still have to play, my dear sister.”

Emma giggled, drunkenly whispering entirely too loudly for her voice to be contained to simply Regina’s awareness,  “ _Don’t worry, Reg!  I’ll protect you from the Wicked Witch,_ ” she finished with a giggle.

Over their heads Zelena was making gagging gestures to Ruby, the pair doubling over in laughter.

Zelena stood in the middle of the room, looking official.  “Alright everyone, I read about this lovely game while in the library with my little bookworm last week, and it sounds simply  _wicked_. We all get in a circle,” she gestured to the group who all took seats on the couches in the living room. “We have a bottle,” Zelena snapped her fingers, a bottle appearing in her hand as she placed it on the table, “and we spin the bottle to challenge one another to either a truth or dare.”

“Why do we have to spin the bottle to play truth or dare,” Emma inquired. “That’s not how this works.”

“Hush blondie. My house, my rules. I’ll go first,” she shot Emma a glare.

With a flourish, the bottle spun and landed right on the blonde.

“Lovely,” Zelena clapped, a glint in her eyes, “truth or dare sister-in-law of mine?”

The glare Regina sent to her sister could be felt by everyone in the room.

Zelena had been relentless in her pestering of Regina to pursue Emma. While the two were inseparable at this point, Regina could not come to believe that Emma would ever see her as more than her best friend. And if that was all she could have with the blonde, she was grateful to have her in her life. But Zelena would not let up. And with several drinks in her Regina knew any miniscule amount of filter the redhead might have had would have long gone out the window.

“Oops,” she responded dryly. “Emma?”

“Truth, I guess.”

“Lovely. If you had to kiss anyone in this room who would it be? And I mean  _romantically_ ,” she smirked.

“Zelena!” Regina leaned forward, serving her sister with a glare worthy of her days as the Evil Queen.

Emma chuckled, clearly still quite tipsy from the rounds of shots forced upon the group by Ruby.

“It’s okay,” she shrugged, “Well, I’m going to disqualify anyone in a relationship here, and obviously not my mother,” Emma spoke slowly. “So that leaves my best friend,” she spoke quietly, her tongue loose from the alcohol, but still feeling awkward for having to render her answer in front of all her friends.

Finding her voice, she said more firmly, “Regina. I’d kiss Regina.”

“ _Hell yeah_ you would,” Ruby shouted, with a whoop, which earned her a smack on the arm from her best friend. Jasmine and Mulan made noises of agreement and leaned in giving the other couple a high-five.

“Who's next in this ridiculous game?” Regina asked, willing the topic to move along, a newly acquired red tinge on her cheeks.

Mulan was next, spinning the bottle and landing on Regina. She instantly chose a dare, not willing to be subjected to telling the truth to anyone in the room at the moment.

The game continued on, the bottle oddly seeming to land on Regina or Emma virtually on every turn. Emma kept being subjected to telling truths, Regina choosing dares. Many were harmless fun, but any time the bottle started with Ruby, Jasmine or Zelena, the women were required to do something involving one another.

Emma had to choose her favorite part of Regina’s body. In truth, Emma would have chosen Regina’s ass, but she said her eyes because they always gave Emma a window into what Regina was truly feeling. Regina had to dance with Emma to a waltz in the middle of the room. That turned out to be a lot more fun than anticipated when all the couple's got involved as Snow taught proper form for the waltz to all the girls.

Emma had to admit to what the first time she felt a true connection to Regina. Her answer surprised everyone when she admitted it was the first time they met, that first ‘Hi.’

Zelena had tried to make Emma and Regina run topless through the moonlight together but Regina had nearly fire-balled her for that one. “Topless through the moonlight? Have you lost your mind?” Regina snarled. To which Emma, with perfect timing supplied, “she’s a queen, and a bit more refined.”

Ruby, on the other hand, thought this was far too much to pass up, whipping off her top and heading outside with a howl. Poor Dorothy shook her head, covering her eyes as the rest of the their friends screamed with drunken laughter. 

“Of course, mine is the one who ends up naked,” she groaned.

“Are you surprised,” slurred Snow, “because I for one, am not in the slightest.” She patted Dorothy’s arm as Zelena’s whooped with joy from her porch. And just as she reached for her shirt, in an obvious move to join the lanky brunette, one hand on her arm and a shake of her head from Belle had her reconsider.

As the night progressed, when it had became more and more obvious that something funny was going on with the bottle, Ruby went in for the kill.

“I dare you, Regina, to kiss Emma. And not just a peck, but a true kiss.”

The room was silent. They had all been shocked at what a good sport Regina had been in the game. But this might just cause Regina to actually throw a fireball, not just produce one like she already had done at a particularly obscene dare from Zelena.

“Ms. Lucas,” a still slightly inebriated Regina growled.

Snow turned a deep shade of red, a war waging inside her. She wanted her daughter happy, but the thought of seeing Regina and Emma kiss was just too much for the pixie-haired brunette.

“Ruby!” Snow exclaimed, clutching her hand to her heart. “Why?!”

“Just kiss her already,” Zelena shouted over Snow.

“It’s just one kiss,” Marian encouraged gently, “who knows, you might find you like it far more than you ever expected,” she blushed as she held onto Mulan’s hand.

Over the past several years, a friendship had developed between Marian and Regina, a bond over their mutual love for Roland was part of what drew the two together. Marian also had a strong suspicion of how Regina felt about Emma, and how blind she was to the blonde obviously feeling the same way.

Regina slowly turned to Emma, a soft shade of pink once again on her cheeks. Green eyes met brown as the room slowly melted away.

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to,” Emma softly spoke to the brunette at her side.

Regina searched her eyes, a look of desire, mutual interest and acknowledgment passing between the two.

“KISS!” several of their drunken friends shouted still much to the dismay of Snow.

With eyes locked together, Emma watched as Regina’s flitted between her eyes and her lips. The tip of Regina’s tongue poked out, wetting her lips and Emma watched, her eyes tracing the slow movements.

The air felt heavier suddenly, as their eyes continued to search one another for the answers they were both seeking. The arm Emma had around Regina’s shoulders tugged the smaller woman closer as she shifted in her seat, turning toward the blonde.

The room stayed silent, all the women watching with bated breath, all hoping their two friends would finally wake up to what was going on between them. They all knew Regina and Emma were perfect for one another. They complemented each other and completed each other. They always had each other’s backs. They practically lived together with Henry at this rate anyway, Emma spending more time at the mansion then her apartment. They were meant to be together. They were each other’s happy endings.

And their friends were sick of waiting for the two idiots to realize it.

So as the two women slowly moved together, Regina’s right hand finding its way to Emma’s strong and exposed bicep, their lips finally met. The kiss started off slow at first. A tentative touch of lips as they realized they were finally kissing the other woman. Slowly their lips began to move, sliding together. Regina softly nipped Emma’s top lip, as Emma’s tongue slowly sought entrance into Regina’s mouth.

Their bodies came together; literally nothing else in the world mattered as they finally, finally kissed. The kiss deepened, tongues starting to caress as Emma threaded her hand in Regina’s wavy brown locks. They kissed for what seemed like forever, while at the same time seeming to end way before either was ready.

As they slowly pulled back, the women locked eyes once again. Breathlessly, Regina whispered a shaky “Emma,” from her deeply kissed lips. A slow smile turned up the corners of Emma’s mouth.

Emma responded quietly, “hi,” touching her forehead to the other woman’s.

Before they even had a moment to question what was happening, their mouths fused together again, as the women in the room slowly started to clap and whistle at the moment they were all witnessing. The noise and laughter caused Emma and Regina to break apart once again, earning a glare from Regina while Emma’s sweet laughter filled the room.

“You all  _win_ ,” Regina groaned, realizing exactly what their friends had been up to that evening. She turned back to the blonde, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, whispering into her ear softly. Emma’s arms circled Regina’s neck and with a twist of Regina’s hand, the two women were gone in a POOF of billowing purple smoke.

And as they left, the whoops of joy from their friends were the last thing they heard.

But it was what happened moments later that truly made the moment one for the storybooks: a wave of rainbow colored magic shot out across Storybrooke, everyone feeling the moment the two women realized they were, in fact, each others True Love.

 

* * *

 

_The Yacht:_

The sun had almost set off the shore of Newport, Rhode Island, and Emma and Regina had layered up in soft sweatshirts before heading back up on deck for dinner. As the trip was an entire surprise to Regina, Emma had packed entirely for Regina (with the singular exception of Regina’s purse) so she would not have any ideas as to what they were doing. It showed the trust that Regina had in Emma that she allowed her to surprise her to this extent – although to be fair, she was not entirely pleased to give up control to such an extent.

Happily for the brunette, and luckily for Emma, Emma had packed her favorite loungewear. “Loungewear” was what Regina called it, much to Emma’s amusement. Sweats were the proper term, according to the blonde. Regina was wrapped up in Emma’s sweatshirt and a pair of soft pants, Emma in a large Boston University hoodie she had ‘re-appropriated’ from Henry earlier that year when he was home from college.

As they cuddled into the same side of the table, Captain Olivia took their drink orders, a glass of Pinot Grigio for them both as Natalia brought them their dinners.

“Thank you, Natalia.  This looks delicious,” said Regina sincerely as she laid her napkin carefully on her lap.

“You are quite welcome!” the smiling brunette replied. “Enjoy! And, well, you know...just holler down to us if you need anything else, please,” Natalia said with a smile as she headed back downstairs.

The women dug into their fresh fish with relaxed smiles on their faces.

“I can’t believe Zelena and Ruby’s insane plan worked at finally getting us to kiss.”

Regina set her jaw. “I believe we said we would never speak of this again, my love.”

“I promised I’d never speak of it again to Zelena. She is so obnoxious about it, still,” Emma chuckled. “When a Mills wins, they certainly don’t let it go easily.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, shooting a look to her wife.

“I don’t make the rules, Regina, I just live with the woman who does,” Emma smirked, raising her hands in defeat. “I am thankful to them though because I was entirely too terrified to kiss you even though I desperately wanted to.”

“Desperately, huh?”

“Yes! Have you seen you?” Emma’s eyes flitted over Regina’s body finally landing back at her wife’s eyes. “You are  _delicious,_  woman.”

“Took you long enough to figure that out, Savior.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. I’m slow on the uptake. This is not a surprise,” Emma rolled her eyes.

“No arguments here.”

A pout appeared on Emma’s face.

“You stop,” Regina chuckled leaning over to Emma placing a delicate kiss on her sun-warm cheek. She nuzzled her nose into the blonde’s neck, hitting that particular spot that always made Emma giggle.

“Baby!” Emma pulled away from the brunette to protect herself from the tickles.

“Miss Swan,” Regina raised on eyebrow. “I believe we have discussed in depth your use of the term ‘baby’ in relation to me and my negative feelings on the matter?”

“Yes, sunshine, we have,” Emma gave off her lopsided grin, playing with the ends of her braid, “but as you are also aware, I will completely ignore you on this matter for the rest of our lives. And you will still love me, buttercup,” she smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes at the ages old argument. “Fireballs, Emma. I have them and I’m not afraid to use them.”

“Yes sir, Madam Mayor pumpkin pie, sir, ” Emma saluted.

Regina huffed, and took another sip of her wine, secretly loving the ridiculous names the blonde often used on Regina.

“So, Olivia and Natalia are a lovely couple, Emma, how did you find them?” Regina asked after finishing her glass and asking Natalia for more, changing the subject.

“Well it’s a funny story actually. I knew I wanted to take you sailing because we both love the ocean. I thought a few days away from everything and everyone was well deserved. So Henry actually helped me set this up,” Emma smiled softly. “His girlfriend’s best friend is a young lady named Emma. Emma and Rachel have been friends since high school, have you heard Rachel mention her?”

“I recall vaguely Rachel mentioning a friend named Emma, yes. It’s so cute the way she says Emma with her British accent.”

Emma nodded in agreement. “Well as it turns out, Olivia and Natalia are Emma’s parents. Henry was over at the girl’s apartment and he and Rachel were discussing my idea to surprise you. Emma overheard that I wanted to take you sailing and voila! She gave Henry Olivia’s contact information and here we are.”

“Well that is certainly kismet, darling,” Regina smiled. “I should have known Henry was involved.”

“Hey!” Emma smirked. “This was all me! He just got me Olivia’s phone number.”

“Sure, sure,” Regina chuckled as she took another bite.

Emma smacked Regina lightly on the thigh as Regina’s shoulders shook as she continued to laugh lightly at her indignant wife. A full pout materialized on Emma’s thin lips, causing Regina to pause. She put her fork down and turned to the blonde, taking her face softly in her hands.

“Emma, my love. My sweetie pie,” she grinned. “Seriously, thank you for doing this for us. I know all the work you put into making this special and it’s simply perfect.”

“Okay,” Emma smiled, perking up. Regina chuckled and turned back to her food.

“We should invite Olivia and Natalia to have dinner with us one evening,” Regina casually mentioned.

“Yes. That’s a great idea! Now, what do you think Natalia made for dessert? Is there some special dessert you eat on a boat? Like a cake in the shape of a shell? I’d love to have some chocolate cake. Or maybe key lime, which could be really delicious. It’s more tropical, but still, seems really nautical. I’d also love some hot cocoa. That sounds perfect…” Emma rambled on as Regina listened, with utter amusement.

**XO**

After two glasses of wine and several beers, the women grew chilled and tired and were ready for bed. They headed below deck to their stateroom. It was truly magnificent. Below deck there was a common area with a large couch and table, plus a desk, small galley kitchen and three bedrooms. Their large stateroom was at the bow of the ship, and had a large king size bed, built in dresser with a small hanging closet and a vanity with large mirror. Their room also had its own ensuite, with a small stand up shower and toilet. The entire room was rich creams and bright blues, and surprisingly large, considering.

Two other rooms were in the stern of the ship, giving privacy between Emma and Regina’s room and that of Olivia and Natalia. They had their own bedroom and en suite, plus another room with bunk beds and an additional bathroom all below deck. It really was an impressive yacht.

Emma quickly readied for bed, stripping down to her pink boy-shorts and white tank top. With a quick brush of her teeth, she was in bed and dragged out her phone to check in while Regina used the bathroom.

She had one message from Snow that ‘all was fine back in Storybrooke’ and a photo from Henry of him and Rachel waving to them wishing them a Happy Anniversary. Henry and Rachel had been dating for over two years now and both Emma and Regina really liked the girl. She was sweet and kind, but could also be goofy at times, making them all chuckle. She was a good balance to Henry’s often-serious nature and at times reminded both Emma and Regina of Emma’s lighthearted humor.

Emma had dimmed the lights and was beginning to fall asleep when Regina emerged from the bathroom. Clad in a deep purple negligee, a slit cut thigh high up on Regina’s leg, resulting in tan, warm skin being exposed to her wife. The piece de resistance, however, was Regina’s breasts, as they overflowed and spilled out of the tight bodice.

Emma’s mouth dropped.

Suddenly awake, she sat up and grinned.  “How did I get the most gorgeous woman on the planet to be mine?” she asked softly.

“Sometimes, I have no idea... you idiot,” Regina chuckled as she climbed slowly onto the bed, climbing over to reach Emma like a cat ready to pounce.  Her eyes intent, she straddled Emma’s firm form. Regina pulled the covers back from Emma’s legs so she could feel her skin, as she wrapped herself around the blonde.

“Hi,” Emma grinned, laughing. “Your idiot is so lucky...”

“And all mine,” Regina husked. “And it’s time for me to show her just how thankful I am for this. And for her,” Regina whispered against Emma’s lips before claiming her mouth.

Regina quickly divested Emma of her tank top, wasting no time affixing her mouth to Emma’s soft pink nipples. Emma’s breasts were especially sensitive, and if Regina put her mind too it, could make Emma orgasm from simply spending enough time on her breasts.

A deep moan reverberated from Emma’s throat as Regina’s mouth worked her magic on her breasts, her mouth suckling and biting Emma’s right breast while her fingers worked Emma’s left in tandem.

As Regina’s hips began to move against Emma’s thigh, the blonde gasped at her wife as her orgasm ripped through her. Once it passed, Regina’s hips still frantically grinding on Emma’s leg, the blonde pushed the brunette back. “Stop,” she growled, “off,” she demanded as she ripped Regina’s negligee off exposing all of Regina to her wife.

Deep tan lines stood out, light olive breasts in stark comparison to deeply tanned skin suddenly available for Emma’s hungry eyes as she pushed Regina onto her back.

Without preamble, Emma buried her face in between Regina’s legs, her unique flavor exploding on Emma’s hungry tongue. It did not take long for Emma to make her wife orgasm in her mouth, as she sucked hard on the brunette’s clit while simultaneously thrusting three fingers into her sopping opening.

A groan, then a scream, ripped through Regina as her bodied bowed off the bed as Emma refused to let up between the brunette’s thighs. 

Emma was addicted to the way Regina tasted. Felt. Looked as she was lost in a haze of passion. Seeing Regina truly let go, her mind free and body covered in a sheen of sweat was the most beautiful image Emma had ever witnessed. And something she would never take for granted.

Finally, a spent Regina pushed Emma’s head away from her overly sensitive pussy, grasping at her to bring her closer. Emma’s strong arms picked Regina up, pulling her to the head of the bed and bringing up the covers gently over the pair. With a flick to the light switch above their heads, the pair drifted off to a peaceful slumber, Regina wrapped tightly around her wife.

* * *

 

_SIX AND A HALF YEARS PRIOR, 108 Mifflin St:_

Emma stood in the foyer of the mansion on Mifflin Street with tears steadily falling down her face. Regina was really gone. She was in absolute disbelief at how things went so wrong so quickly. She and Regina had been together for six months. And while it had not always been easy, the change in their relationship from best friends to lovers, felt a lot more natural than either had ever expected.

Emma was still Emma, a little too messy and often ate foods that made Regina cringe. Regina was still a little too strict for Emma, and way too obsessively clean. But they worked. They had built a relationship on trust and communication, with a significant amount of passion. Regina had finally opened up to Emma about her life married to Leopold, how she lived a life of such pain and anger as the Evil Queen. She even confided to some of her worst crimes to the blonde, who accepted Regina wholly and completely. This allowed Regina to be truthful, which had created a safe and secure environment for them both.

And while Emma tried to be honest with Regina about her childhood and the insecurities she still carried with her from those long 28 years alone, it caused Regina to still doubt herself when it came to Emma. While they both had broken pasts, the guilt Regina still carried with her for what had happened to Emma as a child was something she could not move past. And it occasionally caused a bump in their relationship that they struggled to deal with because it required honesty and forgiveness on both parts.

The day prior happened to be an unusually difficult day for Emma. When Emma finally learned the truth about the fact that her mother had wanted to come with her through the tree, and that it was the Blue Fairy who manipulated the situation, anger she thought she had dealt with had come back full force. And while she was able to typically avoid the shady-ass fairy, she ran into her at Granny’s having lunch with her mother. Snow, for as loving and sweet as she was, could be completely oblivious at times at the repercussions and emotions that would surfaced for Emma in regards to her childhood when prompted.

And so, when Emma overheard a conversation between her mother and said shady-ass fairy during her recon mission from the station to appropriate a bear-claw and cocoa for her particularly slow afternoon, it caused her to seethe.  The savior heard the two reminiscing about old times in the Enchanted Forest, and her emotions got the best of her.

It was not necessarily a mean or vengeful conversation the women were having, but it triggered several feelings in Emma of past abandonment.  Her childhood of growing up unloved – of the years she spent alone and unwanted because of the actions of the fairy. Emotions she tried her best to deal with, but sometimes still got the better of her.

And for whatever reason, on this particular day, her emotions hit her full force.  She ran out of Granny’s with tears tracking down her face. The blonde headed to the park to find some quiet space to be alone and deal with her feelings. It was then, of course, when she wanted to see absolutely no one; she ran smack dab into her ex-husband.

Emma tensed seeing the pirate suddenly reappear back in her life. “Hook, what are you doing here?” she stumbled out. Taking a look at the man before her, she wondered to herself if he, in fact, purchased all the guyliner in Storybrooke before he set sail…

“Well hello, Love,” Hook smirked. “Happy to run into you again. We just returned to Storybrooke this afternoon,” he explained.

“Okay,” she replied, a perplexed look on her face. “I…” she paused, narrowing her eyes, “I didn’t really expect you to come back here so soon, or maybe even ever, I guess...” she explained wiping the tears from her eyes.

Hooks eyes narrowed, feeling conflicted. “Were you crying, Emma?”

“I’m fine. Fine. Just fine, Killian. What are you doing back here?” she brusquely asked, ignoring his curious look.

Hook frowned, familiar with the blonde’s tactics of avoiding emotional topics.

“Actually, it was Tink,” he explained. “She missed Storybrooke and wanted to come back for a visit. We won’t be here long, but I promised her I’d take her back if she wanted.”

“Are you two...?” Emma asked slowly, making a motion with her hands to indicate ‘together-ness’.

“Yes, yes we are,” raising an eyebrow to determine how Emma might feel on the matter. At the same time, he grabbed his Hook, looking suspiciously like he was holding something back from the blonde.

“Yes, of course. I’m happy for you Killian, I really am…”

“So, love…” he paused, “funny story actually.”

“Yes?”

“Well, Tink, Smee and I were exploring another realm a few months past, and we ran into The Huntsman.”

“You ran into Graham,” Emma replied, shocked?

“Aye, we did. We call him H2, actually,” Hook chuckled to himself; a soft smile crossing his face.

“So another Graham existed in another realm? How many of us are out there?!?”

“Too many, I believe, but considering we ran into my doppelganger before as well, Love, anything is possible.”

“True. So…how is he? Is he here? Is he like the Graham from the Enchanted Forest?”

“Well…” Hook stuttered.

“What is going on Hook?” Emma demanded, beginning to lose her patience with her ex-husband.

“Well, now Tink, H2 and I are together actually,” Hook spit out.

“Together!?” Emma questioned, not understanding what Hook meant.

“Yes, it all just sort of happened over rum on the ship, lass. And now we are all dating. He is rather dashing, don’t you agree?”

Emma laughed. A laugh filled with disbelief. “I didn’t even know you liked men Killian?”

“Emma, I’m almost 400 years old. I’ve sailed around the world and hundreds of realms and you think I’ve never had a dalliance with a man?”

“No.”

Hook shrugged. “Never took you to be a bit homophobic, Emma.”

“WHAT?!?!” she screeched. “We were married Hook! I guess I can add this to the long list of things I had no idea about the man I married. And for your information, I’ve actually moved on as well.”

“Ahhh, who's the lucky bloke, Emma? Someone new finally arrive in this town?”

Emma laughed as she jabbed him in the arm. “No, no one new Hook. And you sound a little homophobic yourself assuming I’m with a man.”

Hook raised an eyebrow.

“I’m with Regina now actually,” Emma explained, a smile blossoming across her face.

“Regina?” he stuttered, “ _Regina Mills_? Madame Mayor? The Evil Queen?”

“The one and only,” Emma grinned.

A look passed over Hook’s face as he digested the news. A quick flash of sadness, of confusion and then, enlightenment. 

“Huh, I guess I can’t say I’m  _that_  surprised. You two always had something between you. I didn’t necessarily think it would turn to a romance, however. Right quick you feel into the arms of the Queen, then?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I believe we just established that you are currently in a relationship with Tink AND Graham, Hook?”

Hook chuckled, his leather-clad shoulders shaking. “Aye…”

While Emma had not planned this encounter, nor was it entirely wanted, it actually felt like some nice closure to the relationship between them that was never destined to work. They both had moved on. And they both were happy. Even if Emma had not seen that one coming a mile away.

“So then, why are you crying love?”

The story just came pouring out, Emma’s shoulder hunching inward as she was reminded again of the encounter in the diner. So Emma told him what she had overheard between her mother and Blue. While long emotional talks between the two were rare in their relationship, every so often Hook had provided Emma with some good perspective. He listened to his ex-wife talk. He knew it was not because of a connection that remained, more he happened upon her at time she needed to speak.

And so when she was done, her elbows on her knees, head hanging down, frustration expelled and exhaustion taken over, the pirate leaned over and pulled Emma into a long hug. 

There was nothing romantic about the gesture. But of course, just at that moment, Regina happened upon the pair.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Emma looked up to see the hurt and fear racing across Regina’s face. Emma knew that look. It was the look that Regina had every time she told Emma in the quiet of night when they were wrapped around one another in bed, that she never felt good enough for Emma. That she thought eventually Emma would leave her like everyone else she loved left.

“Regina,” she called out, her voice cracking.

And with a poof of light purple smoke, Regina was gone.

A whisper of fear and frustration ran through Emma simultaneously. Fear because she knew Regina would somehow come up with a story much worse than what she actually just witnessed and frustration for the fact that the woman just disappeared rather than speak with Emma.

So Emma stood up resolutely, and with a goodbye to her ex, she headed to the mansion to start looking for her girlfriend.

Emma searched for Regina for the remainder of the day. She sent Henry to spend the evening with his grandparents so she could focus. But Regina was nowhere to be found. Emma knew where Regina typically headed when she needed space. But this was getting ridiculous. So after exhausting her efforts, she left a note for Regina on her vanity and headed back to her rarely used apartment for the evening. She was too anxious to pick up Henry. She was too upset and she only wanted Regina. Her day had been shit and she needed her girlfriend. She needed her best friend. The love of her life. And she left. Gone in a poof.

There was no way Regina would leave Henry, but for now, Emma had no other choice than to give Regina her space and hope she would come to her, soon, so she could explain.

It took two whole days for Regina to reappear. Henry let Emma know that Regina was all right. Regina had spoken to Henry asking him to understand her need for some time and space. She assured him she would return shortly. She just needed some time.

It was the worst two days of Emma’s life. She knew Regina was safe, but she still left without telling her. She didn’t trust Emma to let her explain. And she didn’t believe in their relationship enough to not think the worst. Emma also feared that Regina would be doubting herself and blaming herself somehow. Emma’s emotions ran the gamut as she waited for her girlfriend to reappear.

And when Regina did appear on her doorstep in evening of the second night, Emma’s gasped with relief.

She pulled the brunette into her arms. Immediately, tears of relief fell from her sorrowful green eyes that Regina had finally come home. Regina was fine. Regina was back.

But that relief quickly turned back to hurt and anger.

“You left me,” Emma started, with a slow emotionless voice, her entire posture shifting from relaxation to pulling inward.  “Of everyone in my life who had  _not_  chosen me, who had left me...I never thought _you would too_.”

“Emma, I am so sorry,” Regina quietly cried, her shoulders shaking. She appeared so small, nothing like the regal queen and mayor who stormed down the hallways of the Sherriff’s office in sky-high heels. “Can I please come in, can we talk?”

Emma stepped back from the door, motioning for Regina to enter. She wanted to push her away. She wanted to say no. But in her heart she knew that they needed to talk and work through this, together. 

Regina slowly made her way to the couch, sitting on one end as she waited for the blonde to appear. She had moved toward the kitchen, her posture rigid and face still stony when she entered the tiny living room holding two glasses of water.

She handed one to Regina, who took a small sip, staring at the blonde. Emma refused to speak first. So she sat there quietly, a far-off look in her eyes, hurt evidenced on her face.

 “Emma…” Regina whispered again. “Words cannot express how sorry I am for how poorly I reacted when I saw you with Hook.”

She took a deep breath. “I’ve spent the past day reflecting on everything that has happened in the last few months, and how much our lives has changed. And how my reactions and past have impacted how I react in situations that are connected to my heart. You know when I love, I love too much Emma.”

“There is no such thing as loving too much Regina,” Emma sighed. “I went without love for far too long,” her posture deflating as she spoke. “So I can say with certainty, there is no such thing as too much love.”

“But l do! You know what happened with Daniel. You know how I reacted to losing Henry’s love. And after loving you from afar, for so long, the idea that I would lose you as well,” she shook, her brown eyes pleading with the blonde, “I didn’t think Emma, I reacted. And when I react first, we both know my decisions are not my best.”

“You can say that again,” Emma interjected.

“I realize this has to change. I realize that to move forward in our relationship, I have work to do. And I have to trust that I am not going to lose you all the time. Even though I’ve never been happier Emma, and I am terrified I’m going to lose it all again in the blink of an eye.”

“I understand Regina. I do. I know your past, just as you know mine. But you can’t live with this constant fear. You have to learn how to trust that I’m in this with you. And I have no intention of leaving you. But when you run away, it sends me in a spiral. I can’t take that. You have to stay and talk Regina.”

“But what if I can’t. What if I’m scared I’m going to break down? Or…” she hung her head, “say something I am going to regret? What then?”

“Well…” Emma paused, her eyes searching the woman across from her. “I guess we both have to commit to not running, while still giving each other the space we need to process. I’ll need space from you sometimes too you know.”

Regina chuckled. “I’d imagine. But the way you are speaking Emma, you are still talking about our future. A future together…”

“We have to set a comeback time,” Emma spoke with authority. “I think that will work.”

“A comeback time?”

“Yeah. If we are fighting, or one of us is upset or hurt and need some time and space, we set a comeback time. It has to be reasonable – like sometimes we might only need 5 minutes, sometimes we might need an hour. But it’s a time we both agree on to come back and talk. To work through our issues together. What do you think?”

“I think you are too good to be mine,” Regina replied honestly.

“Well too bad Regina Mills. Because I think the same. But no more running off Regina. I’m serious.”

“Yes, I understand Emma. I’m so sorry I hurt you. And acted like an idiot.”

A smirk grew on Emma’s face. “Finally! You’re the idiot for a change!”

Regina smiled softly, nodding her head.

“I have NEWS Regina. News!” Emma exclaimed, as she pulled Regina into her arms.

“Yes darling?” Regina responded, snuggling into her blonde, feeling a sense of relief she didn’t think she would ever find again.

“So guess who Hook is dating now?” Emma grinned. She let Regina list off the names of the women she suspected, Emma giddy as she kept correcting the brunette.

“Graham,” Emma blurted out. “AND Tink.”

Regina abruptly turned in Emma’s lap, her brown eyes wide with confusion.

“What?” she replied calmly. “I believe I misheard you.”

“You didn’t,” Emma giggled.

“WHAT?!?!!?” Regina yelled, as Emma was reduced to tears from hysterical laugher, as she hiccupped out the story.

Once completed, in true Regina fashion, she turned and laid against the blonde, muttering, “This town is too damn incestuous,” feeling Emma chuckled against her.

The two continued to talk, feeling much lighter than they both had in days.

And while the entire event was incredibly painful, it ended up solidifying the women’s relationship and provided them both some needed clarity into the others feelings and actions. And, they had a new agreement on how to handle fights or moments of fear or tension, moving forward in a way they both felt would be safe and productive.

While they had previously been best friends, and had shared many things, the move from friends to lovers shifted the focus to intimacy and lust. This fight had allowed them both to come to a new point in their relationship, allowing them to move forward now as lovers, in a romantic relationship.

* * *

 

_The Yacht:_

The next morning, the  _Jellybean_  sailed up the coast, headed toward Martha’s Vineyard for two nights. The day was crisp and clear and Olivia commanded the yacht with expertise. Natalia and Olivia moved seamlessly together on the ship, with a soft grin or passing touch as they sailed they onward.

The sea was calm and allowed for the women to enjoy a light breakfast during the sail. Regina, adorned in a deep red bikini, looked simply delicious. Her flawless curves, firm ass and pert breasts all available for Emma’s hungry gaze. Emma wore an athletic cut bikini that showed off her long legs, hard abs and strong arms, much to the delight of her wife. The two were curled up together, Regina with a book on her lap as they enjoyed the peace and scenery.

Once they reached the harbor, Olivia and Natalia worked to moor the yacht. Once everything was secure, Natalia headed back below deck to prepare lunch while Olivia offered a variety of activities to the women.

“I’m happy to take you to shore if you would like to explore the Vineyard. You can go today after lunch, or for the day tomorrow if you would like. I can tie up a rope swing if you are interested in getting in the water. I also have a SUP I can pull out.”

“A SUP?” inquired Regina.

“A stand up paddleboard! It’s what I did with Henry in Boston when we went down to pick him up last summer. I loved it!”

“Ahhhh, yes,” Regina grinned, the memories of watching them have so much fun together brought a grin to Regina’s face, “you two had a wonderful time.”

“What would you like to do, wifely?” the blonde asked. “I’m up for anything.”

The two decided they would explore the Vineyard the following day, and they would like to SUP that afternoon and potentially go in the water if it was warm enough. Olivia explained the water would likely be warmer in Nantucket as the harbor was shallower there but they were welcome to give it a try.

So the two spent the afternoon SUPing around the yachts, Regina joining in with her more experienced wife. They had an absolute blast in the warm sun being out on the water.

 “You are so good at this, pookie,” Emma called out to Regina. The death glare Regina sent the blonde was clear even behind her sunglasses. Emma laughed so hard she almost fell off her SUP as Regina growled, “fire-balls, at your head, as soon as we are over the town line.”

The day passed for the two women, enjoying good food, each other and the beautiful scenery.

As the day turned into evening, and the sun began to set, Regina spoke with Natalia below deck, asking that the other couple join them for dinner that evening. Regina could not help but chuckle when she found Natalia precariously balanced on the counter changing a light bulb above the sink. Most people who knew the pair likely thought Olivia would be the one doing the manual labor.

What they should realize was to never discount a lesbian on a mission.

 

* * *

 

_FIVE-ISH YEARS PRIOR, 108 Mifflin St:_

It was not long after the pair were married that Emma had come home early from work one day because she simply had missed her wife and wanted to see her. She quietly entered their home, a bouquet of purple roses in her hand. She flung her boots into the closet and headed toward the kitchen, expecting Regina to be likely making dinner for their family.

What she encountered was not something she was expecting, in any capacity.

Her wife was on her back, under the kitchen sink.  _Inside the NFL_  was playing on the iPad on the kitchen counter, causing Emma to chuckle. When she had first discovered Regina Mills was a football fan, she forgot her own name for a full two minutes before she recovered. Regina explained, “I like the intellectualization of violence,” with a shrug.

Once Emma moved in, she realized their Fall Sunday’s would be spent screaming at the New England Patriots to ‘DO YOUR JOB.’ Frankly she was fine with it because it meant Regina cooked delicious ‘football foods’ as she was not particularly inclined to watching sports herself.

But that was not the shocking site. It was the fact that everything under the kitchen sink had been pulled out and Regina was apparently fixing something under said sink, if the tools were any indicator.

“Regina?” Emma questioned. She had never seen the woman use a tool for as long as she had known her.

“Hello darling, I’m just fixing the disposal,” she called out from under the sink.

“Huh?” Emma asked out loud. Peering under the sink, Regina was, in fact, working on the disposal.

Shaking her head, Emma backed away. Regina Mills. The Queen. The woman who wore pencil skirts and Gucci dresses and Louboutin heels. Whose hair was always perfect, something Emma loved to mess up whenever she had the chance. Pristine Regina Mills was fixing the disposal.

Emma stood there, the flowers dropped to her side, head tilted to the right, still wondering exactly what was happening in front of her.

As Regina appeared from under the cabinet, she caught sight of her wife and chuckled. “Hello, darling.”

Emma shook her head. “Since when did you fix things under sinks Regina?!? We are married, woman! Married! And I have never seen you under a sink before. Are you really my wife? Are you some clone of my Regina from another realm or something? Stranger things than that have happened here before!”

“Emma,” Regina chuckled as she stood up on her toes to place a kiss on her wife’s cheek. “Are those for the floor, or…” she pointed to the roses.

“Oh...ummm...yeah. You. Hi. Here,” Emma thrust the roses at Regina.

“Thank you love. Now, whom do you think,” Regina began as she went to retrieve a vase from the cupboard, “fixed things for 28 years when I had no magic? I had to learn! Was I going to ask Sneezy to come over every time I needed a light bulb changed or to snake my drains? I learned many years ago that all you need is the right tool to unstick the garbage disposal. So I just fixed it,” she spoke as she prepared her roses.

“But...I’ve seen you use magic to fix things.”

“Of course, Emma! Some things are just gross. But this is simple, and sometimes getting a little dirty is not necessarily a bad thing.”

“Why is it so arousing to me that my wife just fixed the sink?” Emma muttered to herself.

Regina chuckled. “Arousing you say?”

“Yes!” Emma responded, frustrated. “Everything you do is sexy and it’s just not fair, Regina. How am I, just a simple girl, supposed to go through life with a wife like you and get anything accomplished?”

“Well my dear, what is it that you would like to  _accomplish_ , right now?” Regina purred softly as she approached the blonde.

“Ummm,” she stuttered as Regina slowly removed her silk shirt, leaving her in a see-through white lace bra. Her nipples were already at attention and calling out to Emma’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Emma muttered, as she swiftly moved to pick Regina up, Regina instinctually wrapping her legs around the blonde.

“Yes, let’s,” Regina’s husky tone broke through Emma’s haze as she quickly descended the stairs heading straight for their bedroom.

“Be quick, savior, we only have 45 minutes before our son should be home.”

“I can work with that,” Emma replied tossing Regina into the center of their bed, causing the smaller women to let out a giddy scream.

With a twist of her hand, Regina had them both naked, as without preamble Emma drove straight into Regina’s center, immediately taking her clit into her mouth causing Regina to groan deeply.

Emma worked Regina up knowing exactly what her wife needed, relentlessly working her clit, alternating between hard sucks and strong licks as she drowned in everything Regina: her scent, her taste, her texture, her moans. As soon as she knew her wife was close, Emma entered Regina with two fingers, wasting no time curling them upward.

Her eyes flew up, watching the way Regina’s right hand was grasping at her breast, the other bunching up the duvet as her back bowed off their bed.

“Emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaa,” she husked out as a powerful orgasm emanated straight from her clit until her entire body was shaking through its release. 

The blonde slowly removed her fingers as she laid her head on her wife’s stomach, both women breathing heavily through the intensity of the moment.

“I have never had more incentive to fix things than I have in this moment, dear,” Regina chuckled as Emma moved up her body immediately finding her lips for a wet and messy kiss.

 

* * *

 

_The Yacht:_

After getting cleaned up, Regina and Emma headed back on deck, grabbing drinks on the way. Natalia and Olivia brought up their dinner and the four women chatted, getting to know one other better throughout the meal.

Olivia and Natalia had been married for almost 11 years. They had worked in hospitality in the Midwest, owning The Beacon Hotel, which they had turned into a successful chain of boutique hotels. As the chain grew, they began to franchise the name and eventually sold off all the properties except their original location in Springfield. They decided that after working hard for many years, they wanted some time alone together to go on their own adventures. It coincided with Emma heading off to college. Olivia had purchased the yacht and they decided to sail up and down the eastern seaboard, as they desired.

They often hosted friends and at times, rented out the yacht to other couples like Emma and Regina. They had a blast doing so and loved meeting other queer couples.

It sounded like heaven to both Emma and Regina.

Emma and Regina told the couple about their small town up in Maine, their story well established of how to tell their tales without mentioning magic and the fact that Regina was, in fact, a Disney character they likely knew.

The couples spoke about Henry and Emma, commiserating about what it was like to have children in college and how much they missed them, even if they were all immensely proud of their kids. “Is Emma your only child?”

“Oh, no,” Natalia chuckled. “We have a rather large family. You already know about Emma, we also have a son, Raphael, from a previous relationship of mine, and Olivia’s daughter Ava. Ava lives out on the west coast, now running one of the Beacon hotels in Los Angeles actually. And Raphael still lives in Springfield, not far from us with his family. We have three grandkids from him and his wife Ashlee.”

“And then our littlest is Francesca. She is with her father right now on vacation. She spent the earlier part of the summer with us on the yacht actually, and we had a blast. She goes back to school shortly and we will head home to get her started on her first year of high school.”

“Four kids and three grandkids! How is that possible?” Regina gushed.

Natalia chuckled. “Well, we both had Ava and Raphael when we were very young,” she explained. “And Henry, is he your only son?”

“Oh no,” Regina smiled fondly, “we also have two daughters. Twins actually, Luna and Neve.”

“Oh! Twin girls! How old are they? What beautiful names. Tell us everything,” Natalia gushed with an enormous grin. Olivia looked at her wife fondly, softly caressing her thigh.

“They are four and absolutely adorable. And a complete handful, obviously. They take after my wife,” Regina grinned patting Emma’s thigh. “Emma’s parents are watching them right now, bless them. Lou-lou is nuts. No other way to describe that child,” Regina and Emma laughed, Emma nodding in agreement.

“She loves mischief and games - she and Emma run around like two possessed children in the backyard at all hours,” Regina grinned at her wife. “Neve, on the other hand, is more mild-mannered. She helps me in the kitchen, loves to read and snuggle. They are fraternal twins actually,” Regina explained while Emma was pulling up photos of the girls to show the other women.

“Lou-lou is the one with gorgeous dark red/brown hair and striking green eyes that match her wild personality, Neve is the light dirty blonde, brown-eyed beauty and looks as sweet as she is,” Emma grinned as she showed off the girls.

The four women gushed over the adorable pair of girls, while Emma proudly showed off family photos from Christmas when Henry was home and the house was full of their family.

“We are so very lucky to have them, we adopted them when they were just born. Their mother wanted to give them their best chance,” Regina explained, as she caressed Emma’s neck, “and we were blessed to be that for them.”

 

* * *

 

_FOUR YEARS AND A FEW MONTHS PRIOR, 108 Mifflin St:_

“Twins…” Regina whispered softly. “Twin girls…” Both she and Emma were crying, silent tears of joy and awe lighting up their faces as they stood together in their kitchen. “We are adopting twins, my darling.”

“Two girls. Two little girls that will never, ever, have the experiences that you had my love. Two girls that we will love forever. They will always know they are wanted and loved unconditionally, Emma.”

The blonde sobbed, the cry in her throat winning the fight to be let loose. She grasped at her wife, her face snuggling into Regina’s neck as she gripped her with all her might.

After Emma and Regina wed, they decided to adopt. While they had magical means to get pregnant, they both knew that saving a child from the childhood Emma had experienced in the system was what they both wanted.

So they worked with an adoption agency in Boston and went on the list. While they were open to adopting a child at any age, the woman they had worked with, Mercedes, knew of a young pregnant woman, in prison, in a situation much like Emma’s. She wanted to give her baby their best chance.

It was that phone call from Mercedes that told them they would be adopting twin girls in around one month’s time.

The next month was spent frantically getting their house ready for twin babies. Snow, Zelena and Belle all jumped in to help the women paint the nursery, a pale purple and yellow. Marco built the babies two beautiful cribs while Snow put together a shower for the babies that helped them fill the nursery with diapers and onesies and stuffed animals and books.

Even Henry took part in preparing for the twins arrival - the teenager assembling car seats and pack-n-plays, covering the wall sockets and helping wash and fold the new baby clothes.

Practically the entire town was ready for the arrival of the Swan-Mills twins.

Regina and Emma were eternally grateful. They felt loved and supported by their friends and family and could not wait for the arrival of their daughters.

Even though Emma was constantly joking about how they would never sleep again. Zelena would add that they would never have sex again. Belle would hush her as she went on and on. Regina would wonder if she would ever have a clean house again, to which everyone assured her that it would be impossible. Full stop. Not going to happen. They were excited and nervous, scared but ready.

And while so many of their friends and family were involved in preparing for the twins’ arrival, the only thing the new moms refused to share with the town were the names they were considering for the twins.

They wanted to meet their girls first and between the two of them, they could not agree just yet on the names they felt would be right for the babies.

The day they received the call from Mercedes that the birth mother had gone into labor was hectic, of course. The new SUV was packed with two car seats expertly installed. Assorted baby gear was organized, by Regina, into their diaper bag. They were as prepared as they could be.

But of course when that phone rang, Emma was on a call dealing with some teenagers at the old mine site. And Regina was in a meeting with the mayors from all their neighboring towns, that was happening two towns away from Storybrooke.

Regina’s phone had been attached to her hand ever since they had received the call from Mercedes that it could be any day now. And when she saw the woman’s name pop up on the screen she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

She pushed back her chair in a rush, grabbing her things and running out of the meeting all while answering the phone. “Are they coming? Is she in labor?” Regina answered without preamble.

Hearing the breathless Mayor, Mercedes chuckled, “Yes, Regina, they are coming. But please, take your time and be safe! Get your wife and head down to Boston.”

“We will call you when we are on our way!”

Regina hung up without a goodbye, peeling out of the parking lot and heading for Storybrooke as fast as her old Mercedes would take her.

On the way she called Emma, whose phone went straight to voicemail.

“Of course!” Regina growled. Next she called the station, finally reaching Ariel who now managed the station’s phone, HR policies, ordering, hiring, etc.

“Ariel, where is Emma?” Regina demanded.

“Hello, Madam Mayor,” Ariel chuckled, “Emma is on a call right now out at the old mines.”

“THE BABIES ARE COMING! I NEED HER,” Regina, uncharacteristically frantic and excited and scared and nervous and wanting her wife spit out.

“AHHH BABIES!” Ariel clapped excitedly. “David, your granddaughters are coming, get Emma stat and tell her to head home to meet Regina!”

“ON IT!” Regina head David yell in the background.

“We will get Emma home, Regina, be safe,” Ariel replied gently.

“Thank you, Ariel.”

Regina raced home through the two neighboring towns and squealed into the driveway only to see it empty, meaning her wife was still not home. And of course Emma was driving their brand new Volvo SUV, purchased two weeks prior and outfitted to hold their new precious cargo.

Luckily, just as Regina opened her door, her wife peeled into the driveway next to her, parking halfway on the curb as she pulled her emergency siren down off the roof.

Emma’s face was red; she looked an absolute mess, covered in dirt, twigs in her hair.

“Emma Swan-Mills, what in the world? Right now, really?”

“Well it’s not like I planned this, Regina! Two teens ran through the woods to the old mine and I chased them on foot.”

“It had to be today,” Regina muttered under her breath. “Of all days, Miss Swan!”

“Regina,” Emma groaned, frustrated and on edge.

With a wave of her hand, Emma was clean again, dressed in a pair of dark trousers and black turtleneck with her blonde hair clean and flowing around her shoulders.

“Thanks, babe,” she smiled softly to her wife; trying to let some of the tension she was feeling go. “Wanna go get us some babies?” she threw Regina a crooked smile.

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde, but the soft smile on her lips told the blonde just how happy the brunette truly was in that moment.

They quickly double-checked they had everything they needed and speed off in the direction of their babies.

The trip down to Boston took forever for the two women, as they raced to Mercedes’s office. They had called Henry on the way, ensuring he was up to date as to what was happening. He expected to the spend the night with his grandparents if need be, not knowing how long their birth mother would be in labor or when his moms could bring his sisters home.

As they confirmed with Mercedes where to meet her, which was her office, they would sign the final paperwork and discuss next steps. What they encountered when they met Mercedes was  _nothing_  like what they had expected.

After racing up to the third floor to Mercedes office, they learned that there had been some complications with the birth. The mother had to have an unexpected C-section, and both babies had been transported to Boston Children’s Hospital for further monitoring.

Emma and Regina were devastated. And terrified.

“Can we see them? What is wrong? Why are they going to the hospital? Are they going to be okay? Can we go to them?”

The questions flew from Emma and Regina’s mouths as they gripped each other’s hands tightly.

Unbelievably, they had to fill out the final paperwork now that the babies had been born before they could go see their infant daughters.

They rushed through signing everything they needed to adopt their girls, frantically doing whatever necessary to get to their daughters as soon as possible.

Once that was done, Mercedes and the couple headed to BCH, where they met a social worker from the state whom had been assigned to the birth mother. The adoption was private, so they did not know the young woman who had given birth to the girls.

It was that moment, laying eyes on their daughters for the first time; they lost their breaths seeing their babies. Their sweet, tiny, precious, beautiful girls. They instantly fell in love as they cried tears of joy.

The next week, the infants had to stay in the hospital. It was the longest week of Emma and Regina’s lives. They had not been prepared to stay in Boston for week. They had not been prepared to watch their daughters struggle the first week of their little lives. But they stood strong, together.

Henry stayed with his grandparents that week while Zelena had gone to the Swan-Mills house and packed bags up for her sister and sister-in-law.

She brought it down to the women, who looked ragged and scared when she finally found them in the hospital.

Regina and Zelena, in an uncharacteristic moment, clung to one another tightly when she arrived. There was no snark, no fighting, no teasing even as Zelena held her little sister tightly telling her everything would be all right. Emma then received a long hug from the redhead who immediately sat down with the two women, bringing out bags of food and forcing them to eat.

While they caught her up on what exactly was going on with the girls, they ate slowly trying to regain some strength that had simply been zapped from them due to worry and stress.

“Can you tell me their names?” Zelena asked excitedly. Regina had explained the girls were both born underweight and would need to remain the NICU until they were both more stable and a healthy weight to leave the hospital. Knowing that the girls were okay and just needed some time helped Zelena relax, even if the newborns new mothers would not rest until they had their girls safely home where they belonged.

“I think it's time you met your nieces,” Regina replied with a smile once they finished eating.

The three women walked slowly back to the NICU, covering themselves in sterile gowns so they could enter. They walked over to the far corner where the girls shared an isolette. The girls were sleeping at the moment, looking tiny and peaceful.

“Oh goodness, they are beautiful,” Zelena whispered in awe.

“Luna, Neve, I’d like to introduce you to your Auntie Zelena. You can also call her Auntie Z or greenie, or crazy old aunt lady, whichever you prefer,” Emma smirked.

“Or gorgeous or Auntie-who-is-going-to-spoil-you-rotten!” she laughed, “Luna and Neve, you are beautiful.”

“Yes, well Neve means Snow in Italian,” Emma explained, “so this little one is named after grandmother,” Emma explained, pointing to the fair little girl on the left.

“Snow will be absolutely insufferable, you know this right,” Zelena remarked, not able to help herself as she met Regina’s eyes.

“Oh yes, of this I’m sure,” Regina chuckled. “Clearly Emma named her.”

Emma, ignored her wife and sister-in-law, continued on. “And Luna means moon. Did you know that the Greek origin of the name Selena, is derived from selene - or moon. The name was borne by the Greek mythological goddess of the moon. So ZA- lena, your name, is a variation on the spelling of Selena with an S — and also means moon.”

Emma raised her eyebrows at Zelena as she spoke. For the first time in forever, Zelena was speechless. She turned slowly to her sister, her mouth falling open and then back to Emma.

“Luna, ” Zelena sputtered, “she is named after me?”

Regina nodded, both sets of eyes wet and watery. The sisters grabbed each other in a powerful hug, Emma’s hand softly resting on Regina’s back as she watched her girls sleep peacefully.

Pulling away, Zelena turned to her niece, “You and me Luna, we are going to cause your mommies such a ruckus!” she tenderly touched the glass looking at the girls in awe.

“So who will be insufferable now?” Emma chuckled, so happy to finally introduce their daughters to a member of their family, feeling some of the stress lift a little knowing they had so many people who were already fighting for them.

“Oh me. I will absolutely be as insufferable as you can imagine. More than Snow. My niece is named after ME!”

**XO**

It took a week for the infants to gain the weight they needed before being released. A week of the women wanting nothing more than to bring their girls home. To see Henry, to introduce them to their entire family.

After a very long week, they had each gained enough weight to be safe on their own. The moms left with a special diet for their daughters and were finally able to take them back to Storybrooke.

Luna and Neve slept most of the car ride and when they arrived home, Snow, David, Henry, little Neal, Zelena, Belle and little Robyn were all waiting for them at the mansion.

Zelena had been sworn to secrecy about the girls’ names, Regina promising several fireballs if she took the moment away from Emma.

Once inside, little Luna snuggled in Henry’s arms, Neve being held by Snow, Emma and Regina finally introduced the girls to their family.

Emma went over next to her mother, softly caressing the cheek of little Neve with her finger.

“Family, I’d like to introduce you to Neve Harper Swan-Mills.”

“Hi Neve,” Snow spoke softly to the little girl in her arms. “That is a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl.”

“Neve means Snow in Italian, Mom,” Emma explained.

Snow’s eyes shot up to her daughter and back down to the granddaughter in her arms. “Neve means Snow?” she questioned, eyes wide.

Emma nodded affirmatively.

“You named her after me?” Snow replied, awe in her voice, tears gathering in her quivering eyes, as she looked between her tiny granddaughter, her daughter and the woman who had played such an integral role in her life.

“We did,” Regina replied. “But don’t let this go to your head, Snow. It’s not like we could name her David…” she smirked.

A sob emitted from Snow’s mouth, not letting Regina’s trademark sass get in the way of this moment.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Love you, mom,” Emma whispered, kissing Snow’s forehead and then kissing her daughter.

David’s hand rested on Snow’s shoulder, tears in his own eyes as he looked between his wife and granddaughter. Emma rose, and hugged her father, then turned to where Henry was holding little Luna.

Regina, sitting next to Henry on the couch, her pinkie finger held tightly by their other daughter, spoke next.

“And this is Luna Hope Swan-Mills.”

“She’s named after me,” Zelena announced proudly from the corner.

“And just how do you figure that?” Snow inquired, not wanting to be outdone by the redhead.

“Luna means moon. And moon is the Greek origin for Zelena,” she explained haughtily.

“It’s true,” Regina smirked. “And their middle names, Hope and Harper, are to honor their big brother, Henry.”

The massive grin blossomed across Henry’s face, with him declaring, “I won. They both are named after me!” as the room chuckled.

“Oh they are just perfect,” Snow exclaimed as she placed another gentle kiss on Neve’s head.

“Well for once, Snow White is correct,” Regina deadpanned.

 

* * *

 

_The Yacht:_

“The morning we left to come to the yacht, however, boy did they give us a run for our money,” Emma chuckled.

“How Lou-Lou managed to get the scissors from the kitchen, sneak back in their bedroom, convince her sister it was a good idea, and then cut her hair - that child will be the death of me! Between her aunt and you, she is going to send me to an early grave.”

“How is this my fault?!?” Emma laughed along with Olivia and Natalia.

“Oh, I so know the feeling of being blamed for everything, even when I have nothing to do with it,” Olivia commiserated with Emma.

“Yes, well...it usually is your fault, Olivia,” Natalia seriously explained.

Olivia gasped, “I’m  _offended_.”

“And I’m offended _for_  her,” Emma interjected.

“You encourage her Emma! She is so mischievous and she gets that from you and Zelena. How you and my sister became best of friends is something I will never quite understand.”

After Regina and Emma finally got together, they went from best friends to lovers in an instant. There was no hesitation. Zelena was so happy for her sister, without question. As a fortunate circumstance, Belle and Regina had become friend’s year’s prior, which left Zelena and Emma to their own devices far too often when Zelena and Belle would come over.  

The two intellectuals, Belle and Regina, who had long settled their past, realized they had a lot in common and truly enjoyed their long discussions with one another. They would find themselves discussing politics, the news, the town, the latest book, or simply trying out new recipes to feed their respective women, often boring the restless pair of Emma and Zelena.

So Zelena taught Emma mischievous magic.  Zelena regaled Emma with tricks to annoy her wife or trick her son. Emma learned how to essentially create a whoopie cushion with magic that was invisible to the eye, so at random moments, Henry would sit down and out would come the most obnoxious noises. Neal and Robyn loved that one when they would see Henry screech in annoyance.

Emma would use magic to draw silly faces on Henry that he could not see when he looked in the mirror, but everyone else could see. He was furious when he figured that one out, his buddy finally snapping a photo of him to show him the bushy eyebrows and faux mustache his mother drew on him without his knowledge.

Zelena also taught Emma how to create feather-light touches to drive Regina crazy when she was ignoring Emma and Emma wanted to play. Zelena also taught her some naughty tricks to use in the bedroom, like how to simulate touch without touching, essentially adding a third hand into the mix without having one. She taught Emma how to magically tie someone in place and even how to use magic to flip someone over. And the best lesson was when Zelena taught Emma how to magically lengthen her tongue.

Regina loved that one as well.

In return, Emma introduced Zelena to Netflix as the pair decided to binge watch  _Grey’s Anatomy_ together. Zelena ended up crushing hard on Arizona Robbins, while Emma, unsurprisingly, adored Callie Torres.

Emma enjoyed Zelena’s humor and Zelena’s enjoyed Emma’s laid back style and pension for good treats and good TV.

After the girls were born, Zelena and Belle would often come over with Robyn to help with the twins. The mansion became a revolving door of family - Snow, David and Neal often spending Saturday afternoons at the mansion as well.

David and Emma would do yard work or play with the older kids in the backyard, while Regina and Belle would cook, Zelena and Snow fussing over the babies as they flitted around the house and yard.

The overflowing home was something both Emma and Regina never thought they would have. Best friends, family, constant love and support in each other and those around them was beyond what they ever imagined for themselves.  Yet on top of that, they were blessed with jobs they loved - Regina retiring as Mayor once the girls were home, realizing she wanted to be with them more than she wanted to run the town any longer. After they were a year old, she became a teacher on the history of magic, teaching those children in Storybrooke who were magically inclined how to harness and use their magic for good. She loved it, and loved the flexibility it gave her to be with her family.

Emma was still Sheriff, with her cadre of deputies, David, Mulan and Aladdin; Ariel the station manager to round out the staff.  Emma loved it - and also loved the flexibility it gave her to spend time with her wife and kids.

The former Evil Queen and the Savior loved their lives.  They loved their Sundays as well. Sunday was a day reserved for _just_ the immediate Swan-Mills family. Emma and Regina would sleep-in, or at least, make a feeble attempt to sleep in. Both knew at some point in the mornings, two little princesses would find their way into their room and into their bed, wanting those morning snuggles they just could not get enough of. The family of four would spend hours in bed together, laughing and talking, playing games together as the women would drink their coffee and enjoy the peace of a day meant just for them.

Sometimes Henry would even join them, always causing his little sisters to cry from laughter as he tossed them around or chased them threatening tickles.

Regina would escape at some point, and make breakfast for her crew, allowing the girls to eat in bed with them, a treat only reserved for Sunday mornings. It was good thing Emma had insisted on a brand new king size bed before the girls were born, as they loved piling in it together to relax with their daughters.

Weekends were filled with fun and family and laughter filling their home. It was more than Emma or Regina ever dreamed of having, and something they both cherished with their whole hearts.

Emma’s voice pulled them out of their reminiscing, and back to the rapt audience of Olivia and Natalia.

“I would like to say, for the record,” Emma smirked, “that I have never encouraged either one of our girls to cut each other’s hair. So, I take  _no_ responsibility for this one, Regina.”

The captain took a meaningful drink of wine, giving the blonde a level eye. “This seems like a losing argument, Emma,” Olivia chuckled.

“Likely,” Emma nodded as Regina leaned over and softly kissed Emma’s cheek. “At least I get kisses when I agree with her.”

Olivia and Natalia laughed, as the older blonde turned to her wife while pointing at the pair. “She gets kisses when she rolls over, why don’t I?”

Natalia rolled her eyes, leaning over to kiss her wife. “There, happy?”

“Yes,” both Olivia and Emma agreed, the four women all-laughing again.

 

* * *

 

_SIX YEARS AND FOUR MONTHS PRIOR, 108 Mifflin St._

“Mom, honestly!  What are you waiting for?” Henry inquired while Regina was cooking dinner. It was a random Tuesday, nothing out of the ordinary.  Emma was still at work, but it was presumed she would be having dinner at the Mills residence, as she so often enough did both before and after his mother's “official” dating commencement. So Henry decided it was time to approach one of his favorite subjects once again.

He was secretly calling it “Operation Swan”, but no one else needed to know that.

Swans, he reasoned to himself, mated for life. His intention was to get his mother’s married and all collected within  _one house_  to bring some peace to his life, and his mother’s lives, finally.

“Do you think that Ma won’t say yes?” he said with a hereditary raise of his eyebrow. “Because everything in our life points to her saying yes. Do you think she does not want to get married again? Because I think I could argue that point as well. Look what happened and how you two both reacted when you disappeared two months ago.  _Not._  Good. Mom. _Come on_!”

Regina let her son rant as she stirred the sauce, while checking the tenderloin in the oven.

She gave an approving hum to her culinary efforts.  “I’m  _very_ aware of how you feel Henry. And you are very aware of how I feel. But it’s too soon. It’s just  _too soon_  to ask her.”  She paused momentarily, looking him square in the face.   “I’ve been in love with her for so long, yes. But honestly... her prior marriage,” Regina groaned, “ended not that long ago.”

Henry rolled his eyes.  “It’s been almost two years, Mom! It’s been longer that they were  _not_  married then they  _were_  married!” he reasoned.

“Henry,” Regina returned the eyebrow raise. “When it is the right time, I will ask. I assure you. But for now, please!  Let me do this my way, my little prince.”

Henry huffed, grabbing the stack of plates and silverware from the counter as he headed to the dining room.  He took a momentary pause to throw a parting salvo.

“Look Mom, as the _other_ Queen says,  _if you like it than you should put a ring on it,_ ” he trailed off as he left the room.

Regina let out a bark of laughter, shaking her head at her son as she removed the pan from the stove.

**XO**

The conversation between Regina and Henry had weighed on Regina’s mind over the next few days. She knew what she wanted.

She wanted Emma to officially move in.

She wanted Emma to never leave her side ever again. She knew she wanted to give Emma the home and the permanency she deserved. She wanted her whole family together, without overnight bags or Henry running between the mansion and Emma’s apartment when he forgot something.

She wanted them to all be together, at home. But she could not come up with the best way to propose to Emma. Something flashy and over the top would not make sense. It had to be about them.

Zelena had been suggesting ways for Regina to propose over the past several months, which gave Regina a solid list of ideas to not even consider for a second:   

  *       A flash mob in the center of town: no.
  *       Causing a public scene and getting arrested so Regina could propose in jail: no.
  *       Skywriting in honor of Ellen and Portia: sweet, but no.
  *       Doing an indecent lingerie photo-shoot and presenting the photos, a ring, and herself wrapped in a big red bow:  _also_  a no.



But the idea of sexy photos was something to consider in the future, Regina mused. So Regina had narrowed down wha _t not_  to do.

It was one evening several weeks later while she was taking a bath that Regina finally came up with the idea. Emma was spending the night at her own apartment for once because she had a very early morning training in Portland she had to go to and did not want to disrupt the Mills house. And Regina did not like it one bit.

So Regina made up her mind. And once Regina Mills made up her mind, she executed _flawlessly._

When Emma was scheduled to return from her training, Regina was going to finally propose so she never had to spend another night without her idiot blonde not by her side again.

**XO**

“Darling, will you come straight here when you arrive back this evening?” Regina inquired to Emma the day Emma was scheduled to finally return home.

“Sure thing, I’ve missed you,” Emma whispered.

“As did I. When time do you anticipate getting home so I can have dinner prepared?”

“I dunno,” there was a pause while Emma thought of her schedule. “Sometime between 7 and 8 o’clock, I’d guess?”

“Perfect. Please text me when you are on your way,” Regina requested of the blonde.

“Will do, Madam Mayor,” Emma chuckled.

The plan was  _on_.

Regina had been preparing ever since Emma had left two days prior. It was a significant amount of work, despite magic making everything infinitely easier. She was ready finally by mid-afternoon, with only one thing left to accomplish before she would head home to cook dinner and shower.

Regina slipped back into her nude heels, running her hands over her navy blue dress as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

As she drove through the streets of Storybrooke, she silently cursed herself for what she was about to do.  _I must really love Emma_ , she muttered out loud.

As she pulled up to the school, the children gone for the day, Regina strode into the corridors with the confidence of a queen, despite the fact on the inside, her stomach was in knots.

She knocked on Mary Margaret’s door, peeking her head in to see if the teacher was inside. The pixie-haired brunette was at her desk, clearly mired in work as she graded papers. Her gaze fluttered upwards as she met the eyes of the woman whose role in her life had drastically shifted over the decades.

“Regina,” she smiled, with genuine friendliness.

“Snow,” Regina responded briskly, with a nod in response, as she closed the door behind her, entering the classroom.

Snow noted her businesslike manner. “How are you? Is everything all right? Is it Emma? Or Henry?”  The schoolteacher was not generally accustomed to Regina coming by the actual school for a visit.

“Everyone is fine, dear. I was wondering if you had a moment for us to speak?”

Snow nodded, pointing to the chair next to her desk, the air around them suddenly tense as Regina, back ramrod straight, shoulders squared, pulled the chair out to sit down.

She coughed slightly and then looked up into the eyes of Emma’s mother. Her one-time nemesis. Her now sort-of-friend.

The brunette cleared her throat.  “As you aware, Snow...Emma and I have been dating for some time now. And it is my intention to propose to her this evening. I think it’s time we finally and formally brought our family together in one home. While your daughter is a grown women who can make her own decisions--and I am in  _no_ manner seeking your permission, Snow--I did think it appropriate to speak with you first, before I carried through with my proposal.”

While Regina’s voice remained calm while she delivered her speech, it was clear to Snow just how nervous she was.  Her lips were pursed, her fingers were constantly twisting, and held clasped together, tightly in her lap.

When Snow had first met Regina as a young girl, she never would have guessed what a pivotal role the brunette would play in her life. While she _did_  look up to Regina so much when she was younger, she never saw her as a mother figure, as her mother was Eva. That role was taken. But she did think of the charismatic woman as family.

 _How poetic it was_ , Snow thought,  _to finally be in a place where we would truly be family, with myself as the mother-in-law...to Regina._

The thought caused Snow’s face to split into a grin that could light up the room.

As Snow grasped for Regina’s hands, Regina flinched, hoping no screeching, bird-like sounds would be emitting from her in the next moment.

Instead, it was the tears that truly surprised Regina. “Oh, Regina,” Snow gushed.  “You don’t  _know_  how happy you have made me today!  I know you don’t need my blessing, and Emma does not either, but you absolutely have it.”

She clutched the former Queen’s hands even tighter, causing a momentary wince across Regina’s face.  Snow continued to gush. “I have seen your relationship evolve and change over the years. I have seen how much you came to rely on one another, how much you came to be an integral part of one another's lives. And I saw the love you hold so fiercely for Emma as you supported her through her divorce. How you let her choose when she was ready to move forward. And I see how happy my daughter is today because of you, and Henry.”

Snow finally took a breath, but immediately resumed.  “You  _complete_  each other, Regina,” Snow squeaked out. “And I am so excited!” To emphasize her point, she leapt from her chair, and pulled Regina up, and into a tight hug that took no prisoners.

 _“Go get your girl,_ Regina, and complete our family!”

Regina’s body let go for just a few moments, falling into the hug from Snow, letting herself feel the joy, hope, and excitement she had for the notion of “family” and the future that was so close within her grasp.

“Well…” she paused, a slightly pained looking crossing her striking features, “thank you, Snow. Also, Henry will be staying at your house tonight,” Regina announced, with a devilish smirk, while she headed out the door.

**XO**

_One idiot down, one idiot to go,_  Regina mused to herself as she headed over to the Sheriff's station.

She had no idea how this was going to go, as frankly David was almost more broken up about Emma’s divorce than Emma was. His buddy Hook left town as a result, and as much as he wanted his daughter to be happy, his bromance with his son-in-law had come to an end.

 _Moron,_  Regina thought as she headed into the station searching for the blonde. If he could have gotten past his own paternal lust for Hook, he could have seen how manipulative the man was and how Emma’s happiness decreased every additional day she was married to pirate.

 _But still,_  she reasoned,  _she was only going to have to do this once._  She wanted show both David and Snow that she respected them and their role in Emma’s life enough to speak with them before the proposal.

“Charming,” she barked, as she knocked on the door to his office.

“Regina,” he nodded, in response.  “What can I do for you, today?”

Regina took a seat on the edge of the chair across from his desk, plopping a bag of bear claws on the desk in front of him.

Charming’s eyes lit up, as he stared at the bag. Lightning quick, he pulled out a warm bear-claw from the Tupperware inside. He took a moment to examine the pastry carefully.

“Dang,” he whistled, “still warm! And with cinnamon too, I can smell it, just the way I love them!” Charming moaned with delight, tearing into his first bite.

After devouring one in record speed, he smirked at the brunette. “Is this a bribe Regina?” Charming asked between a mouthful of the second bear claw, “because if it is, whatever you want, I’ll do it...”

She smirked. “Like father, like daughter. The way to your heart is right through your stomach.”

Charming nodded as he made his way through his second bear claw. “So, what’s up?”

“I’m here to let you know that I intend to propose to your daughter this evening...” she said, as she looked him firmly in the eye. “...and while we do not need your permission in this endeavor,” Regina emphasized to Charming’s widening eyes, “I did want to keep you informed.”

“Your intentions,” he finished for her jumping up from his seat as he wiped his hands on his jeans, Regina cringing at the move.

“And just what _are_  your intentions with Emma?” David firmly asked to the surprise of the brunette.

“Honestly, David...that is irrelevant to the matter. I do not need your permission to ask her, I was coming here out of respect. But since you can’t seem to give me any in return,” Regina stood, matching David’s stance.

David softened as he immediately saw the hurt in Regina’s eyes. He spoke softly. “Is this...is this for good, Regina?” he asked, with deliberate intention. Frankly his frustration was not with Regina, truly. He just did not want to see Emma hurt again.

“That is my hope David. I don’t ever want Emma to be hurt again, to go through that pain again-- the pain of a failed marriage,” her eyes darkened as she continued, “and I will do everything in my power to love her, and support her. Her, and our family…for the rest of our lives.”

David picked up a photo he had framed on his desk. In the photo was his family, baby Neal included, with Emma holding her infant brother. Henry’s lanky frame, with his arms slung around them both, while Snow and Charming beamed at their children and grandson.

“I love this photo, Regina. I love that I have both of my children with me now, and my grandson, who I am grateful for everyday. But oddly enough, I always felt that this photo had something missing,” David’s eyes looked up to make contact with the woman across from him.

He spoke with emphasis, as he continued.  “It’s  _you_ , Regina.  _You_  belong in this photo as well. Thank you for coming to let me know your intentions. And I look forward to a new photo on my desk very soon, one that includes the entire Swan-Mills-Charming family.”

Regina was left utterly speechless while David helped himself to another bear claw with a grin.

 

* * *

 

_SIX YEARS AND FOUR MONTHS PRIOR, LATER THAT EVENING, 108 Mifflin St._

_Of course_  Emma was running late.

On such an important night, Regina needed her to get home. While she was fairly certain she knew Emma would say yes, the longer the blonde took to get home, the worse her insecurities became.  As her feelings escalated, her mind began running with unhealthy thoughts.

Emma had a difficult time sleeping the night prior, and was tired as a result. So she stopped on her commute home to get a coffee. It was then she noticed the flashing orange “E” indicator, and so she had to make another stop to get gas. These events, coupled with her training running later than expected, and suddenly it was now 8:45pm and she was  _still_ not home.

The candles out front were managing to stay lit, only due to the magic keeping them alive. The dinner was in the warming drawer, ready for the blonde whenever she would appear.

Everything was in order.

Now all Regina needed was the woman herself.

Regina, impatient and beginning to get angry, hit Emma’s name on her speed dial once again.

“I’m almost home babe, I promise,” Emma said, bypassing “hello” as she answered.

“ _How long,_ Miss Swan, exactly?  How long until you arrive at this very location? _No estimates._  I need an actual number,” Regina barked.

“Regina, I’m sorry, I’m trying!”  Emma said, apologetically. “I’m exhausted, and this drive is so much further when all you want to do is get back to your exceptionally gorgeous girlfriend but the fates keep putting obstacles in your path!”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Swan. What is your arrival time?”

Ignoring the comment, Emma offered, “There was an accident. I swear that I’m 17 minutes away! I can’t wait to see you.”

“Alright Emma. Please be safe,” Regina replied curtly, as she hit the end button.

It took twenty-two additional minutes from the end of that fateful call, for Emma and her old rusty bug to pull into the driveway. Twenty-two of the longest recorded minutes in history.  By then, Regina had paced up and down the entire house until her feet were uncharacteristically sore in her heels.

Peeking through the window next to the front door, she saw Emma exit the bug, slowly looking at the candles greeting her. She cocked her head to the side; biting her lips with a confused look that Regina absolutely detested how much she adored.

Emma reached into the car, grabbing her things as she began to walk slowly up to the front door. It was there she stopped once again seeing a sign on the door simply with an arrow pointing down to the mat.

 _That’s new_ , Emma thought to herself, reading the mat that read simply, “Welcome Home”.

Resting neatly on top of the mat, was a bright turquoise box with a beautiful white ribbon in a stylish bow.   _That looks suspiciously like a Tiffany’s box,_  Emma thought as she bent down to pick up the box, examining it carefully.

Emma bit her lip in concentration.

She slowly pulled at the satin ribbon and opened the box. Inside, she found a single key within, with a note enclosed.

**_Open up and come inside, my darling. Welcome home._ **

Emma’s heart was racing. She had no idea what was going on, so she took a deep breath and used this new key to open the door. Regina was waiting inside, majestically lit by the darkened house filled with only flickering candles as its source of lighting.

“Hi,” Regina smiled softly, reaching her hand out to Emma.

“Hi...what’s... _what is all this_  Regina?” Emma questioned.

Neither was terribly romantic, and neither had performed such an over-the-top romantic gesture for one another before. The blonde’s eyes squinted as she took in the beautifully lit room and the radiant woman before her.

“I missed you, my darling. Would you care to join me for dinner?”

Emma nodded, smiling mutely while taking Regina’s outstretched hand. She was led into the dining room, also bathed in the light of the flickering candles, to a location with a table set for dinner for two.

“Where’s Henry?”

“He is with your parents. I thought a night alone would be nice,” Regina explained as she poured them both a glass of white wine from a cooled bottle on the table. “Sit and drink while I bring out dinner.”

Regina smiled softly at the dumbstruck blonde, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Emma smiled into the kiss, grabbing Regina’s hips to bring her closer, working to deepen the kiss. Regina gave in, slowly sliding down to straddle Emma’s lap, as Emma groaned into her mouth.

The two kissed, passion growing rapidly as hands roamed soft skin and silky hair.  Their mouths pressed together, as the murmurs of soft sighs and moans filled the space.

As Emma attempted to get handsy with her girlfriend, one hand grasping onto Regina’s firm behind, the other traveling to find one of her breasts, Regina pulled back slowly. Now was not the time to fall into bed with the blonde. She had a plan and as sexy as her savior was, and as suddenly aroused as she found herself, she wanted this evening to go as she planned.

“Hmpf,” Emma groaned as Regina softly pulled away. “Behave, Miss Swan,” Regina growled as Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette, nuzzling into her chest as Regina placed a soft kiss on her head.

“But I wanna…”

“Emma. Please, we will get there,” Regina gave Emma a wicked grin. “I promise. But first, I have an evening planned.”

“We can start the evening by me slowly taking off all your clothes so I can show you just how much I missed you,” Emma gave Regina her best puppy dog eyes and lopsided grin.

Regina pushed back, standing up and giving Emma a look that spoke volumes. Hands on her slim hips. One eyebrow rose. Regina meant business.

“Fine,” Emma laughed and grinned, “this is really nice, schnookums, thank you,” Emma replied cheekily. “I will do my best to keep my hands from attempting to remove your clothes,” she held up three fingers. “Girl scouts honor.” She looked between her fingers and the brunette. “At least, I think that’s what this means.”

Regina chuckled. “Idiot,” she muttered softly. “I’m glad you like it, my hard-working love. Now drink!” she motioned to the wine as she headed to the kitchen as she purposefully put more sway into her walk as she disappeared into the kitchen.

The two ate their meal, enjoying the quiet, simply catching up and being content being together.

Once they were almost finished with their meal, while enjoying another glass of wine, Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out the key, placing it on the table.

Her curiosity surfacing, Emma asked, “so…?”  She said nothing further, a questioning look on her face.

“I just knew you would not wait for my explanation,” chucked Regina. “Let me get our dessert and I will explain.”

Regina returned shortly after, carrying a silver tray.  Regina’s hands had a barely noticeable tremble, which Emma saw, knowing her brunette as she did, as she jumped up to help the brunette.

“Sit, please,” Regina directed.

As Regina slid the tray onto the table, Emma’s eyes widened comically as she took in the bevy of desserts in front of her. “Did you make these?” she gasped.

“Yes, Emma,” Regina chuckled, “for you.”

The tray was  _filled_ to capacity. Bear claws. Apple crumble. Crème Brule. A chocolate tart. A cannoli. A small truffle. Even hand dipped, two-toned chocolate covered strawberries.

“Holy crap,” Emma muttered, “I’ve died and gone to sugary heaven.”

Regina shook her head at the blonde. “So easy…”

But it was what was in the middle of the tray that had Emma truly stop. Another turquoise box, one that suspiciously looked like it might contain a small piece of jewelry, the size of a ring, rested in the middle of the polished silver tray.

Emma gasped again, her eyes flying up to Regina’s as she looked between her and the box.

“Regina?” Emma questioned.

Regina, as calmly as she was able, pulled her chair closer to Emma as she took a seat on the edge of the chair.

“Emma,” she whispered, taking a deep breath, “I’ve always known the way to your heart was through your stomach. For years, I’ve been cooking desserts for you, just waiting and hoping that you would realize how I’d made the fatal error of falling in love with a women who could not seem to look at the me the same way I saw her.”

She paused to take in Emma’s shocked expression, before continuing.

“You would fawn over the treat. You would give me the sweetest looks, the softest hugs when I’d surprise you with them at random - and the utter joy on your face when you ate whatever I might come up with would give me a moment of pure joy and relief knowing that I was able to do something to make you smile in a way that your eyes shown so beautifully.

“All I want is for you to feel happy. And for your eyes to light up with joy. And these past several months together, I’ve been able to put that joy on your face is so many ways that I’ve always dreamed of but never thought I’d be given the privilege of doing.

“What happened a few months ago, Emma… The way that I hurt you, I made a vow to myself I would never do that to you again. I am so far from a perfect woman, and I know I can be bitchy and moody and demanding and often a royal pain in the ass, but for some reason you fell in love with me, too. And I’ve never been more certain of anything else in my life Emma, that I want to be able to love you and bring you such joy for the rest of our lives.”

Regina took a break for a moment, looking down and catching her breath. When she looked back up, she saw such radiating joy coming from Emma, her eyes filled with the most beautiful and happy tears.

Regina reached over the tray, grabbing the box. “Emma, if you are not ready, if you do not want this, this is all in your control, darling,” Emma nodded, too caught up in her emotions to speak.  “Emma Swan, will you make me the happiest woman in the world and become my wife?”

She opened the box to present Emma with the ring - a beautifully brilliant band of shining rubies wrapped in precious platinum nestled inside.

“Regina,” Emma finally choked out - rocketing out of her chair to fling herself into the brunette’s waiting arms as she began to sob, her head nodding up and down violently.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Emma gasped into her ear.

Hearing those words she longed to hear from the blonde, Regina herself began crying as the two women gripped each other for dear life. Emma pulled back suddenly, threading her hands into silky brunette locks, pressing her mouth up against Regina’s in a passionate kiss.

Finally breaking apart, tears still in their eyes, the women began laughing, sweet soft laughter as Regina’s whispered, “The Evil Queen and the Savior, I never would have seen this twist coming.”

“Henry’s Moms, Regina. The Queen and the Savior. The Sheriff and the Mayor. Two women who both so desperately wanted love and found it finally, together,” Emma explained between soft kisses.

“Now,” she giggled, “about that bling!”

Regina laughed, settling Emma on her lap more fully, her arms wrapped around the blonde. She pulled out the band, and showed it to Emma. Inside she had it engraved.

Emma gently took the ring, and titled it so she could read the small words printed inside.

**_So, we do this together._ **

Emma read it out loud. “That is so perfect,” she whispered. “Together.”

“I do not see you as a solitaire diamond type woman my darling, however, if that is what you want, we can get you anything you desire,” Regina explained as Emma held her hand out in front of her, admiring the band.

“This,” Emma turned, “ring,” she placed a gentle kiss on Regina’s temple, “is perfect. I love it. And red, well it fits us both so perfectly,” she grinned.

“I thought so as well.”

“Engaged,” Emma whispered, as she leaned down to pull Regina into another soft kiss.

“Are you sure you want this, Emma? I know you are not long out of another marriage and I do not want you to feel rushed…”

“Regina Mills - you are it for me. You and our son are my happiness. I’m certain and I am so very ready to start the rest of our lives together!”

Regina nodded, a brilliant smile on her face. “Dessert?” she asked, as she twisted her hand, a bottle of champagne and two flutes appearing on the table as well.

“You don’t have to ask me twice, fiancée,” Emma smiled, still sitting on Regina’s lap as leaned forward grabbing a fork and laying into the crème Brule.

“Off,” Regina laughed, pushing the blonde off her to slide Emma back onto her chair, Emma groaning as devoured the first dessert. Regina proceeded to lean over the table to grab the champagne, giving Emma a view of her tight behind right in front of her eyes. Dropping the crème Brule, Emma’s hands immediately went to Regina’s hip, Emma burying her face in Regina’s lower back, groaning again as she grabbed a handful of Regina’s ass.

“Fuck, my fiancée is so hot,” she said to Regina’s laughter ringing through the mansion.

**XO**

Following Emma’s demolishing the majority of desserts Regina had created, surprising even Regina at her future wife’s ability to consume sugar, the women headed to the couch in the living room. With a twist of Regina elegant hand, a roaring fire appeared in the fireplace. Regina sat primly at the end of the couch, putting her champagne flute down on the table behind the sofa.

Emma unbuttoned the top of her wonderfully tight jeans as she laid down, resting her head on Regina’s lap, a soft smile never leaving either woman’s face.

“I wish all my things were not at my apartment, it’s so far away. Uggghhhhh,” Emma signed unhappily. “I don’t have new contacts or my glasses with me babe, I was an idiot for forgetting them in the first place when I went to Portland…”

“You know my darling, just when I think you have finally have clued in to how things work in our dear Storybrooke, you remind me not to get my hopes up,” Regina laughed softly to Emma’s glare from her lap.

“Magic, my dear,” she laughed as she played with Emma’s curls.

“Too tired for magic,” Emma whined. “You see, my fiancée is trying to fatten me up and plied me with the most incredible desserts and then she gave me champagne and asked me to be her wife and what’s a girl supposed to do when she’s so sleepy and additionally blind as a bat without her glasses?

“Well, your brilliant fiancée may have an idea,” Regina smirked, placing another blue Tiffany’s box on Emma’s stomach.

“What’s this?”

“Just open it, darling,” Regina huffed.

Picking up the box carefully like it was made from something precious, Emma untied yet another satiny ribbon. She carefully lifted the lid and pulled out a beautifully, shiny key ring with two shiny keys hanging from it. The fob hanging off the key ring was engraved, Emma bringing it closer to her face as she placed the box back on her stomach, her eyes flitting back and forth between the key ring and Regina’s softly smiling face.

Engraved on the fob were three strong letters –  **ESM**.

“ESM?”

“Emma Swan-Mills,” Regina said hopefully.

Emma’s eyes lite up - “Swan-Mills!”

“If you would like,” Regina nodded softly. “And keys will open up the front door and the back door to the house. Emma, I don’t want to be another night without you. I may have taken some liberties in the hopes that you might provide me with two ‘yes’ responses this evening. I’ve gotten one so far…”

Regina paused as Emma sat up on her knees, hands resting softly on Regina legs, a gorgeous puppy dog smile on her face as she listened.

“The second,” Regina continued, “is…will you move in with me and Henry? Will you move in and complete our family so we will never have to be apart again?”

“YES!” Emma clapped, adorably and enthusiastically answering the brunette. “Yes, yes yes, I want to be home with you and Henry more than anything.”

“And how soon might you want to say, move in?” Regina asked, her tone giving away the nervousness of her question.

Emma tilted her head to the side. “What are you up to, oh devious little fiancée of mine?” Emma questioned.

“Want to move in tonight?”

Emma laughed. A joyful, happy beautiful laugh. “Tonight, Regina?”

Regina’s face fell, her eyes falling downward.

“Whoa, whoa whoa. I just meant that moving tonight might be a little drastic because if you did not notice, your fiancée is exhausted and has a little food baby in her belly right now,” Emma pushed out her stomach to illustrate, causing Regina to smile.

“What if I told you that all your things were already here?”

“Well then I’d say that was the easiest move I’ve ever made, and I’ve made a lot.”

Regina stood, swirling her hand to extinguish the candles lighting the room.

She returned their glasses to the kitchen, getting them both fresh cups of water as she led the blonde upstairs.

At the threshold of the room that was now officially their bedroom, Regina stopped. “Emma, any changes you want to make here to ensure this is our home together, we can do. Any decorations, anything you want. Even some of that atrocious furniture at your apartment can come over. I just could not bear the thought of going one more night without you by my side.”

Emma nodded, a soft smile hiding behind her eyes.

In the bedroom, Emma could immediately sense the changes. At Emma’s nightstand was the photo of the three of them that had previously lived in her room at her apartment. Her phone charger was plugged in next to the bed. Her medications, glasses and a small journal she kept nearby to write notes to herself were all tucked in the top drawer. The super special foam pillow Regina had insisted on buying her for her apartment was now waiting for Emma here as well.

On the dresser were some additional photos from Emma’s apartment she had scattered in with the photos Regina had. Emma’s baby blanket was draped neatly over the lounge chair in the corner of the room.

“Your clothes are in all the drawers on the right side and everything else is hanging in the closet. All your toiletries are now in our bathroom as well. Even your favorite obnoxious yellow coffee mug is waiting for you in the cabinet downstairs for your morning coffee,” Regina spoke softly in the room as Emma took everything in. She placed her water on her nightstand, running her hand slowly over the photo as she walked to the dresser, opening the drawers with a soft smile on her face.

“Regina,” Emma finally broke down, “this...it.  It all….um...you are perfect.”

“Welcome home Emma, welcome home.”  Regina pulled the blonde into her arms, with finality.

**XO**

The women prepared for bed that evening with smiles on both of their faces. While of course they had both brushed their teeth together at the sink prior to this evening, everything felt amplified to the women. It meant more now because they would be doing this together always.

By the time they made it into bed, both naked as requested by Regina and happily agreed to by Emma, the woman immediately sought the other out in the center. Emma pulled Regina into her arms, as Regina curled around the blonde.

“I’m so happy you are home, my love.”

“Home,” Emma smiled. “I’m home. With my unbelievably sexy and very naked fiancée wrapped up in my arms. Our kid is spending the night at his grandparents’ house. My parents! And when he comes home tomorrow, we get to welcome him together. It’s so awesome, Regina.”

Regina smiled. “It is awesome, Emma, you are correct.”

Emma pulled the smaller woman on top of her, pulling their naked bodies flush together. “You feel so incredible, Emma.”

Soft skin, pert breasts, a toned stomach against a slightly softer one. Regina’s legs perfectly slotted between her blondes as Emma’s hands ran up and down Regina’s back and perfect ass.

While the intention would have been to make love that night, there was something so utterly perfect about falling asleep completely wrapped around one another, content and happy, knowing they both had found their forever and it was in their arms.

 

* * *

 

_The Yacht_

Their final full day on the yacht was spent in Nantucket. After a slow morning with coffee on the yacht, the women got dressed for a morning of sightseeing around downtown Nantucket.

Emma donned short jean shorts with a tight red tank top, her golden hair shining brightly in a messy ponytail; Regina wore a light black sundress perfectly accentuating her tan skin. After passing by Brant Point Lighthouse, they disembarked the tender only a short walk from the bustling downtown of Nantucket.

Regina’s face was vibrant.  “This place is so charming! The tree-lined cobblestone streets, the historic lamp-posts, the adorable shops – I’m in love, Emma!”

“Ohhhh Cru, I’ve read about this place, Emma groaned – let’s go get some oysters, Regina. Then we can go to Petticoat Row bakery for some cookies, then the Nantucket Bake Shop for some donuts and they have the best cupcakes on the Island. Then…”

Regina interrupted…“Yes dear, I understand you would like to eat your way through Nantucket,” she chuckled. “How about this? Oyster’s first, then I get to shop for a while…”

“While I hold the bags,” Emma droned.

“Correct. And then, after shopping, we will get you a treat. Or two. Depending on how good you are while I shop.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I get a dozen oysters just for myself.”

“Deal,” the brunette grinned as Emma grabbed Regina’s hand to make their way to Cru.

The wives spent the next several hours exploring, eating and shopping their way through the downtown area. Nantucket was just as charming, and just as delicious as expected.

As they made their way back to the docks, Emma’s hand full of swag they had purchased for the girls, Henry, and their nephew and niece back home. During the day they decided they would definitely want to come back to Nantucket soon. Maybe if they were especially daring, they would even bring the kids with them next time for a week vacation on the island.

After hopping on the tender and arriving back at the  _Jellybean_ , the women headed to their room to deposit their loot and change into bathing suits.

Emma wanted to go SUPing again in the harbor, and Regina was interested in kayaking along with her wife.

Olivia set them off of the back of the yacht as she gave them some basic guidance about the harbor and the best places to head. They were even considering attempting to make their way all the way over to First Point to relax on what typically was a deserted beach.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon on the water, Regina carrying water bottles, some light snacks and sunscreen for the pair in her kayak. She was not only enjoying the beautiful day and the incredible scenery, but the best part of the afternoon was watching her undeniably sexy wife, clad only in a bikini, skin glistening with sweat as her muscles popped from the exertion of SUPing around the harbor.

Emma’s defined abs, coupled with the arms that Regina’s loved so very much, often carrying her around their house, flipping her in their bed, the arms she loved to grip onto when Emma was over her, grinding into her body. She could write sonnets about Emma’s arms.

Her long, lean body had Regina so captivated she didn’t even realize she was about to run into a moored boat until Emma yelled at her to look ahead.

Shaking her head in an attempt to focus on her paddling instead of daydreaming about her wickedly sexy wife, she gained control of her kayak as they headed toward the beach.

They spent some time walking and exploring First Point, eating a snack and rehydrating. Regina suggested they spend 30 minutes just lying in the sun, which Emma was fine with as she pulled out the light blanket that was in the kayak from them to rest on. The entire area was deserted, so as Regina reapplied the sunscreen onto her stomach, she turned to her wife, who was lying down, a dreamy look on her face as she studied the brunette.

Regina turned her head side to side slowly, checking once more that they were still alone and then reached behind her and pulled the string on her deep red bikini top open.

Slowly and seductively, as Emma sat up at full attention, Regina removed her top, exposing her pale breasts to her wife.

Emma groaned. Loudly. 

“Woman…”

Regina smirked as she kneeled down on the beach blanket. “Yes,” she smiled innocently.

Emma wasted no time, her mouth immediately latching onto Regina’s breast. 

Regina had no intention of making love with her wife on the beach. But her arousal had skyrocketed watching Emma’s hot, sweaty and deliciously sexy body for the hour it took for them to make it to the beach. She just could not help herself.

And when would they likely ever again have an opportunity to make love out in the sun on a deserted beach again? 

So the ever-careful Regina Swan-Mills threw caution, and hygiene, to the wind as she moaned through her wife’s insistent tugging on her breast with her mouth.

They were both up on their knees, Regina balancing on Emma’s shoulders as Emma’s mouth worked its magic. She was so wet from watching the show her wife had put on, but this, feeling that talented mouth on her, she knew so was close.

Pulling Emma up, her lips immediately sought out the blondes as Emma groaned again into her mouth. Their kissing was fueled by love and passion and lust. It was messy and deep and all consuming.

Regina could not wait much longer, however. She knew she had to make Emma come. And hard. She snaked her hand into Emma’s bikini bottom using the pads of her fingers, immediately circling her clit.

“Reg…,” Emma moaned. “Can we come together?” she begged as their foreheads gave each other another point of connection.

“Yessssssss,” Regina hissed as Emma’s hand found it’s way into her bottoms. It did not take long for either woman to come to an orgasm. They were already hot and sweaty. They were so turned on by the sight of the other. And they were out on a public beach where anyone could see them. It turned up the erotic factor by several degrees as they both crested together, moaning into the other’s mouth as their mutual orgasms radiated through their bodies.

Emma slowly removed her hand from her wife’s sopping center and pull back to look at them briefly, covered with the glistening juices of Regina’s orgasm. With a small upturn of the corner of her lips, Emma took her fingers to Regina’s mouth. But not to have Regina’s suck her own orgasm off her fingers, but to paint the brunette’s supple lips with her fluids. Emma’s hand traced the pouty mouth, covering it with Regina’s orgasm as her green eyes focused solely on her wife’s lips. Then with a un unrestrained passion, Emma’s tongue cleaned off Regina’s mouth. It was wet. It was sloppy. And it was pure, unadulterated lust. Regina loved it when Emma became this free. This sensual. And when she was done, she drove her tongue between Regina’s lips for another passionate kiss, her tongue curling around Regina’s as their bodies aligned tightly in the sand.

Several moments passed before the two broke apart.

“Emma,” Regina husked into her ears. “I love you so much my gods you are the sexiest woman in all the realms and you are all mine.” 

“All yours, babe,” Emma grinned. “That was so hot,” she chuckled as fell onto her ass on the blanket.

“It definitely was.”

  **XX**

 Back on the  _Jellybean_  had both women feeling slightly melancholy, as it was their last night on the yacht. The trip had been truly perfect for the pair. The ability to reconnect. The alone time. The spectacular sex they had every single night as the yacht bobbed softly in the harbor. The ability to simply be.

While of course they loved their family – their children and the chaos that came from their lives in Storybrooke, the peaceful alone time was hard to come by and the ability to spend their fifth wedding anniversary alone together was exactly what the pair needed.  

They slowly packed up their bags, carefully wrapping the gifts they had accrued for the family up in their dirty clothes.

“I miss the girls,” sighed Emma.

A soft smile crossed Regina’s face. “I as well, my darling, I miss their antics and their smiles and their hugs and big sloppy kisses.”

“I would not trade these past four days for anything, and while I could absolutely get used to ‘yacht life,’ I’m looking forward to getting home to our crazy family tomorrow.”

Regina crossed the small suite to where Emma was standing, gently pulling the blonde into her arms. Slightly shorter than the blonde in her bare feet, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck as she leaned in ever so slowly, eyes trained on the radiant green before her. A soft puff of air from Emma crossed both their lips, as she parted hers to accept the lush lips of her wife’s against her own.

The kiss was gentle, and soft. It was not meant to arouse, but to merely connect. Emma pulled Regina’s smaller form in tightly against hers as they continued to slowly slide their lips together.

“Thank you for this trip, Emma. Thank you for making me the happiest woman in all the realms. I never thought I would ever experience this type of love, and to be blessed with such a large and beautiful family that we have made together. You are my happy ending, my happy beginning and all my happy in-betweens.”

A grin broke out across the blonde’s thin lips, as she picked up Regina and in one flawless move, dropped her on the large bed immediately behind her.

Regina, even though startled, could not help but laugh as she watched her wife rip off her tank top and discard her shorts in the span of 5 seconds flat.

A naked, strong and undeniably sexy Emma Swan-Mills climbed up her wife, easily pulling her up to discard her shirt before she pushed her back down on the bed, murmuring in Regina’s ear, “you, Mrs. Swan-Mills, are the sexiest, softest and most loved and loveable woman I have ever met, and I am so glad you are mine, and I am yours,” Emma grinned. “Now, take off those shorts so I can ravish you with my wicked tongue, woman.”

Regina barked out a laugh as shimmed the shorts quickly off her hips.

**XO**

As the women walked off the  _Jellybean_  for the final time, they stood on the dock and hugged both Olivia and Natalia as Emma grabbed their bags, ready to head to the car waiting to pick them up.

“Thank you both, so very much, this was a trip of a lifetime. It could not have been better. You made everything so special for us, and meeting you both was a pleasure. Truly, thank you.”

“You are so welcome,” Natalia replied, “we would love to have you back on the yacht anytime. Maybe next time you can bring the girls, and Henry, Rachel and Emma could come as well!”

“That sounds delightful,” Regina smiled. The four women hugged, Emma returning to the dock after depositing all their bags in the car.

Natalia and Olivia made their way back onto the yacht, waving their goodbyes as Emma embraced her wife.

“Emma, my darling,” Regina smiled, looking into the emerald eyes of her wife, “thank you so much my love. This was just so perfect. What an absolute treat to get to spend this time together.”

“Anything to make you smile, sugar bear.”

Through an amused rolls of her eyes, Regina replied, “Well, you make me smile every day, one way or another, Emma Swan-Mills.”

“Not at first,” Emma chuckled. “You certainly were not smiling when I first said ‘Hi.’”

“Well, from that Hi to our five year anniversary, we have come quite a long way.”

“I’m glad you finally figured out all the fighting was just our explosive sexual chemistry, babe!”

“Me!?!? I was in love with you for years, you idiot,” Regina replied, exasperated. “Years!”

“To fifty-more years together, Regina,” Emma replied, “I hope to spend several lifetimes with you, across all the realms we can find.”

“From your sweet little ‘Hi,’”

“To our happy five years…”

“To fifty more my darling.”

Emma grinned, pulling her wife in closer capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

“Now that I can agree to,” Emma smirked against Regina’s lips, kissing her hard once more before they turned to head home.

**THE END.**

**\--**

Thank you so much for reading; I hope I could make you smile.

\- Ivy (@TiAdoro914 on Twitter) 

 

 

 


End file.
